Night One Script
by catesy
Summary: Deleted or changed scenes from the original Alice mini series script. See author notes for more info.
1. Chapter 1

A/n

Ok first off, this is not my work, I do not own these character or any part of the Alice mini series. This is taken word for word from the original night one script, which I was lucky enough to buy off ebay (thank god for ebay!). Enjoy!

Act six

fade in:

EXT. UNDERWORLD CITY - Night

Hatter leads Alice down a side street.

**Hatter**

This Way!

They run down steps that lead to a city dock.

EXT. WOODEN JETTY. CONTINUOUS – NIGHT

Small boats are moored along the side of the jetty. Black water stretches away from the city...

Hatter and Alice run to the end and jump into a small motor boat filled with bundles of wool.

As Hatter desperately tries to start the motor, Alice looks anxiously back.

**Hatter**

There's a knack to this...

(pulling at the cord)

And I never learnt it...

Mad March and the others appear down the steps and sprint towards them.

**Alice **

Hurry!

**Hatter**

Untie the rope!

She does so just as... the motor finally splutters to life.

And they're away... out over open water as the murky curtain of night closes in around them.

Mad March watches them disappear.

**10 of Clubs**

I'll call for the Scarab.

He pulls out a communication device... finds a connection.

EXT. POOL OF TEARS. OPEN WATER- DAY

The morning sun casts an orange glow over the water.

Hatter and Alice buzz over the tranquil surface, far from the city.

**Alice**

Where is the Casino?

**Hatter**

Don't even think about it. You wouldn't last a minute in that place.

**Alice**

How do you now?

**Hatter**

I live here!

**Alice**

Maybe they'll trade Jack for the ring.

**Hatter**

I've told you, you cant negotiate with the Queen, but...

An idea is coming to him.

**Alice**

But what?

**Hatter**

The White Rabbit is a different kettle of onions. Perhaps they'll do a deal... maybe even spring your boyfriend.

**Alice**

You think that'll work?

**Hatter**

It's a long shot, but the only one we've got.

**Alice**

We?

**Hatter**

My shop's been ransacked. I'm homeless. I'm a target, not only for the Suits but for the Resistance. And there's only so many places in Wonderland I can hide. As I see it, I have one option...

**Alice**

Which is...?

**Hatter**

To go with you, back to your world.

He avoids eye contact, looks out at the vast lake.

Alice feels for him... and rather than getting tough she-

**Alice **

I'm sorry Hatter. I guess I've ruined your life here haven't I?

**Hatter**

I had it coming. Dodo was right, I was dancing too close to the flame. Anyway, whatever's happened's happened and now, we're both in the same boat.

They share a smile... never a truer word spoken...

**Hatter** (cont'd)

You'll be back in a cozy pizza parlor chewing on egg fried rice and playing footsie with Jack before you know it.

**Alice**

Pizza parlors don't serve egg fried rice.

**Hatter**

Clam chowder then.

**Alice**

Pizza. They just serve pizza.

**Hatter**

But isn't that flat bread with tomato and cheese?

**Alice**

Yes.

**Hatter**

And that's all they serve?

**Alic**e

You can have it with pepperoni.

**Hatter**

Isn't that processed pork butt?

**Alice**

I try not to think about it too carefully.

Hatter tries to picture flatbread and pork butt.

**Hatter**

I can see it's going to take me a while to get used to your culinary tastes.

(seeing something above.)

Uh oh.

**Alice**

What?

Hatter points to the Giant Scarab in the distant sky, getting closer

**Hatter**

Before we do anything we've got to shake that royal flush.

He hits the throttle and heads for land.

_A/n_

_I'll get more up as I have time._


	2. Kokatahi

_A/n_

_This scene takes place in Alice and Carol's apartment. Most of the scene is the same it's the end thats different. I pick up right after Alice puts the pin in Kokatahi._

**Alice**

Well. He's not in Kokatahi.

She moves to a map on her wall, takes a pin from a pile of pins and sticks it in Kokatahi. There are hundreds of other pins in a map... all over the world.

Carol knows better than to criticize her daughter- disappears into the living room.

**Carol** (O.S)

(dry)

Should I use the fine china?

Alice follows her mother into the kitchen area.

**Alice**

I thought you were excited to meet him?

**Carol**

Of course I am honey. Only I hope it's not the kiss of death... again.

**Alice**

What are you talking about?

**Carol**

You know it's true. You no sooner bring a guy home than you've got a million reasons why he should never come back...

**Alice**

This one's different.

**Carol**

(genuine)

Oh?

Alice gives her a look and a smile to suggest Jack may be the 'one'.

**Carol** (cont'd)

(impressed)

I see. Are you sure?

**Alice**

No. But he fits most of the criteria.

**Carol**

I was beginning to think that was impossible. The list is getting so long.

**Alice**

I think I can trust him.

**Carol**

But you know nothing about his family, the world he comes from.

**Alice**

That's the next stage.

Carol

Uh-oh, one more hurdle for the poor guy.

She gives Alice the once-over.

**Carol** (cont'd)

Is that what you're wearing?

She's in somewhat severe trousers and a shirt.

**Alice **

Whats wrong with it?

Carol just gives her a 'look', disappears into the kitchen.

_A/n_

_I find it strange that carol says 'the world he comes from'. Guess she's talking about England._

_The scene with the three of the over dinner is almost exactly what aired, but this part is different. _

**Int- Alice and carol's apartment- evening**

Alice opens the door. She has changed into a sexy dress with some genuine cleavage. Jack smiles. He has brought a bouquet of white roses.

_A/n_

_So Alice was supposed to be waring a sexy dress. And I'm guessing no tights because in the Tea shop scene, it says_

He _(Hatter)_ pulls out a tiny pistol- like a derringer- from his desk, sinks it into a hidden pocket.

Then opens an armoire, revealing a line of clothes and grabs a jacket and pants, hands them to Alice.

_A/n_

_The next scene I put up, will be the tea shop scene._


	3. please read

A big thank you to Kittyinaz, for pointing me to the scan text conversion idea.

I found a program that works well with the scans. It does have some problems, it tends to rearrange sentences for some odd reason. It'll work, but it takes extra time because now I have to re-read every page to make sure it all converted ok.

It takes about an hour for me to do 15 pages. I have 148 scan to do, so it's going to take some time. I'll post parts as I get them done.


	4. Script 1

ALICE

by

Nick Willing

Night one

Based on the books by Lewis Carroll

Alice in Wonderland

And Alice through the Looking Glass Draft APRIL 17 2009

INT. JUDO CLASS – EVENING

Men and women in white Judo outfits are locked together.

occasionally one spins his/her opponent to the mat with a thump.

ALICE Hamilton 21, casually beautiful and appropriately feisty, teaches the class, moving between each wrestling couple with a critical eye.

She approaches a man, Hal, who's struggling.

ALICE

Don't push, Hal. Pull him off center...

Your left leg between his... that's it...

Hal tries, gains an advantage... flips his man over.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Uki Waza.

Alice moves to the door and claps her hands together loudly.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Hai-kwan-do!

This is the signal to stop.

Everyone lines up, bows. Alice bows back.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Thank you all. That's it for tonight. See you next Tuesday. Mr. Chase...

Her eyes go to a handsome if disheveled man, late twenties, breathless from the workout. JACK CHASE.

ALICE (CONT'D)

I believe we have a private lesson.

He nods, leans down hands on knees, as the others troop out.

ALICE (CONT'D)

How many classes have you taken now, Mr.

Chase?

MR. CHASE

(English accent) Ten... in six weeds. But I could always do with more.

ALICE

As you know, I'm only here part time. You'd have to see one of the other instructors.

Mr. Chase

(nods) Who do you recommend? Alice lines up in front of him. He straightens up.

ALICE

Kai-do!

He takes his guard and... they lock together... Grabbing each other's robes, moving their feet...

ALICE (CONT'D)

Tim Roberts is a very good instructor.

MR. CHASE

I heard he has a mean streak...

Alice drops a shoulder, sticks out a leg, but Chase sees it coming and jumps clear.

MR. CHASE (CONT'D)

What about Jenny Moyers?

ALICE

Jenny isn't right for you.

MR. Chase

Why not?

ALICE

She's too...

Alice searches for the word.

MR. Chase

Pretty?

Alice throws him down hard.

MR. CHASE (CONT'D)

0wwww!

Alice jumps on top of him, clamps him down.

MR. CHASE (CONT'D)

Ouch, Alice... that hurt.

Jack Chase's tone suddenly changes. It's obvious these two know each other intimately.

ALICE

Sorry honey, where?

JACK

Everywhere.

ALICE

Let me kiss it better.

Alice plants a soft kiss on Jack's lips.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Better?

JACK

The pain's lower down.

Alice laughs and slides off of him.

JACK (CONT'D)

No, don't stop. I need medical attention.

She jumps up, grabs a towel. Jack gets to his feet more gingerly.

JACK (CONT'D)

So, tonight...

ALICE

Seven o'clock. My mom is so looking forward to it.

JACK

Good for your mom. I am too.

He heads for the changing roomer then stops.

JACK (CONT'D)

What have you told her about me?

ALICE

That your leg kicks need work.

JACK

True.

He exits. Alice turns finds herself in the big mirror across the room. She pulls the scratchy from her hair, letting it fall free. Smiles.

EXT. A QUIET STREET OF A BUSY METROPOLIS - LATE AFTERNOON

Alice hurries across the with grocery bags.

HOMELESS MAN

Spare some change ma'am?

Alice jumps sees a ragged figure in a doorways glasses held together with duct tape.

She pulls out a bag of apples and drops them in his lap.

ALICE

No, but I have this...

She hurries on leaving the Homeless man staring at the apples.

INT. ALICE AND CAROL'S APARTMENT – EVENING

Alice enters the front door of a sprawling urban apartment; open plan living room and dining room which Alice shares with her mother, CAROL Hamilton.

She drops the grocery bags in the kitchen, hurries into her bedroom and immediately turns on her computer.

Alice eagerly sifts through 23 new e-mails...

Each one includes a head shot of different middle aged men.

Alice examines each one carefully.

ALICE

No... Nope... Absolutely no…

CAROL, Alice's mom, appears at the door.

CAROL

Where are those from?

ALICE

Kokatahi.

CAROL

Where's that? Hawaii?

ALICE

New Zealand.

CAROL

Nice. If Daddy's in New Zealand maybe I'll go looking for him too.

Alice looks at the last e-mail and rejects it.

ALICE

Well. He's not in Kokatahi.

She moves to a map on her wall takes a pin from a pile of pins on her lap and sticks it in Kokatahi. There are hundreds of other pins in the map... all over the world.

CAROL knows better than to criticise her daughter disappears into the living room.

CAROL (o.s)

(Dry) Should I use the fine china? Alice follows her mother into the kitchen area.

ALICE

I thought you were excited to meet him?

CAROL

Of course I am honey. Only I hope it's not the kiss of death... again...

ALICE

What are you talking about?

CAROL

You know it's true. You no sooner bring a guy home than you've got a million reasons why he should never come back...

ALICE

This one's different.

CAROL

(Genuine)

Oh?

Alice gives her a look and a smile to suggest Jack may be the 'one'.

CAROL (CONT'D)

(impressed)

I see. Are you sure?

ALICE

No. But he fits most of the criteria.

CAROL

I was beginning to think that was impossible. The list is getting so long.

ALICE

I think I can trust him.

CAROL

But you know nothing about his family, the world he comes from.

ALICE

That's the next stage.

CAROL

Uh-oh, one more hurdle for the poor guy.

She gives Alice the once-over.

CAROL (CONT'D)

Is that what you're wearing?

She's in somewhat severe trousers and a shirt.

ALICE

What's wrong with it?

Carol just gives her a ''look'', disappears into the kitchen.

EXT. A ROUGHER PART OF TOWN - EVENING.

Jack exits his building and looks around. The streets are quiet. He hurries along, checking the doorways as he goes.

EXT. STREET CORNER – EVENING

Jack walks quickly, glances back, starts down the busy street. He seems edgy. He stops at a Florist Shop, looks in the window, sees in its reflection:

A Man across the street WHO SEEMS TO BE WATCHING HIM.

Jack turns. The Man sticks some money in a parking meter, walks away. Jack watches him, then enters the shop.

INT. ALICE AND CAROL'S APARTMENT – EVENING

Alice opens the door. She has changed into a sexy dress with some genuine cleavage. Jack smiles. He has brought a bouquet of white roses.

ALICE

Hey, you, we were just talking about you.

JACK

Need more time?

ALICE

No, I think we've covered it. Come in.

He gives her a kiss hands her the roses, as he enters.

ALICE (CONT'D)

For me?

Jack

For both of you.

Carol emerges from the kitchen, sans apron.

CAROL

(re the roses) How lovely...

ALICE

This is my mom, Carol... Jack...

CAROL

Hi Jack. Wonderful to meet you at last.

JACK

Same here.

CAROL

(takes the flowers) Let me put these in some water.

She exits into the kitchen. Alice starts to embrace Jack.

JACK

Hang on...

He reaches into his packs pulls out - a single red rose.

JACK (CONT'D)

This is for you.

She takes it, beaming.

ALICE

Thank you.

She kisses him. Carol calls out from the kitchen.

CAROL (O.S.)

Dinner's going to be twenty minutes so you two entertain each other!

ALICE

We will.

Jack wanders to the window, peers out, and down.

Across the street, a dark Figure lounges in a doorway.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Something wrong?

Jack turns away from the window, reaches out for her.

JACK

Not a thing.

INT. ALICE and CAROL'S APARTMENT - EVENING (LATER)

Dinner is over. Alice and Jack and Carol sit at the table sipping wine. He looks around.

JACK

I love this flat.

CAROL

Thanks. It feels like we've been here forever. Because we have!

(she laughs)

It's been the two of us for, what? Almost ten years.

ALICE

Ten years August fifth.

CAROL

Alice is meticulous about dates.

ALICE

Well, yeah... that one.

JACK

That's when..?

CAROL

Her dad disappeared on us.

JACK

Yes, of course.

CAROL

Listen, my show is coming on and I'm thinking you'll probably be okay without me for a while, so I'm going to say good night. Leave everything on the table.

She stands. Jack stands.

JACK

Thank you for dinner. It was a treat.

CAROL

My pleasure, Jack. See you soon, I hope.

JACK

I hope so too.

ALICE

Night, mom.

She exits. Alice turns to Jack a wan smile.

ALICE (CONT'D)

I didn't mean to do the family baggage thing.

JACK

No, I want to know all about you.

Jack's cell phone - in his rucksack - makes a beeping sound. He moves to it and

flips it open - a text - one word: ''RUN''

ALICE

What's up?

Jack looks up at her, smiles.

JACK

How would you like to meet my family?

ALICE

Are they coming to town?

JACK

No. We'd have to go there.

ALICE

Wow. Of course... when?

JACK

How about right now.

ALICE

Are you crazy.

JACK

Why not? It'll be an adventure. Some things are more exciting on the spur of the moment, don't you think?

ALICE

No... not when it comes to meeting your parents. I need some time to get myself together.

JACK

You're perfect as you are. Come on, we can be back on Monday morning.

ALICE

But I know nothing about them... what if they don't approve of me?

JACK

They'll approve when they see you with this.

Jack goes to his bag, pulls out a small box, tosses it to Alice - it's an antique box, made of wood, worn at the edges.

She tries to open it, can't.

JACM (CONT'D)

It's got a hidden catch, see..?

He pushes in a corner of the box, slides a panel opens and flips a hidden catch. The lid springs open. Inside is - an ancient ring, gold with a gleaming stone.

ALICE

Whoa, this looks old...

JACK

It's been in my family a very long time.

Alice takes a step back.

ALICE

Wait a minute? Are you giving me this?

JACK

Want to try it on?

ALICE

I can't take it, I'm sorry.

She shuts the box and hands it back.

ALICE (CONT'D)

A ring means something, Jack... It's too fast.

She turns away from him, agitated.

ALICE (cont'd)

It's way too fast.

JACK

Okay. I'm sorry, I got the wrong idea.

Maybe after you've seen my home, met my friends...

ALICE

I can't go with you Jack, not tonight, I'm just not ready.

JACK

When?

ALICE

I don't know.

She turns back to him, her voice softens.

ALICE (cont'd)

Maybe we should take it easy for a while, see how we feel in a few days.

JACK

Alice I-

ALICE

Give me some time.

Jack just looks at her. He goes to the door, turns back to her.

JACK

Don't I at least get a proper goodbye?

She hesitates then goes to him. He embraces her, but she's cold.

ALICE

Goodbye, Jack.

He goes. She shuts the door. Slumps down on the nearest chair. When she looks up, her mother is standing there, staring at her.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Don't say it.

EXT. ALICE'S STREET – NIGHT

Jack emerges from Alice's apartment building, looks across to the doorway where the Man was lurking earlier. No one is there. He hurries away.

INT. ALTCE AND CAROL'S APARTMENT – NIGHT

Alice is still slumped in the chair. Carol is in another chair across from her.

Carol

Was it a diamond ring?

ALICE

No, but it looked incredibly valuable.

CAROL

And after weighing up all the possible cons against all the unlikely pros, you kicked him out.

ALICE

I don't need the lecture.

CAROL

You know, honey, just because your dad left, doesn't mean they all will.

Alice sits up. In doing so she feels something in the pocket of her dress. She pulls it out - the little wooden box.

ALICE

The ring. He slipped it in my pocket.

She jumps up.

ALICE (cont'd)

There's no way...

She heads for the door.

CAROL

You can't go out dressed like that!

Alice flies out the door without a coat.

EXT. ALICE'S STREET – NIGHT

Alice exits her building, heads up the street, turns the corner, sees:

A scuffle between Three Men on the sidewalk. She hesitates, moves closers, and realizes:

One of the Men is JACK! He's fighting off the other two.

ALICE

Hey!

She runs toward them. But too late... Jack is clubbed by one of the attackers, bundled into the back of aVan.

The other two Men jump in and the Van pulls away.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Stop!

Alice runs after the Van, but it's useless.

WHITE RABBIT(O.S)

You won't catch them.

A smartly dressed Man steps out of the shadows. He wears neatly pressed pants, a white shirt, white shoes, a dark blue blazer and a tie with a tie-pin shaped like a WHITE RABBIT.

Like Jack, he has an English accent. Alice takes in the tie pin of the WHITE RABBIT.

ALICE

Who are you?

WHITE RABBIT

A friend of Jack's I'm here to help him.

ALICE

Then why didn't you? Who were those guys?

WHITE RABBIT

Jack took something that didn't belong to him. We need it back.

ALICE

What are you talking about? The White Rabbit holds out his hand.

WHITE RABBIT

The ring, Alice...

The ring box is in Alice's hand... she hides it behind her back.

ALICE

How do you know my name? Where have they taken him?

WHITE RABBIT

He's quite safe.

ALICE

Then bring him back. Let him tell me in person.

WHITE RABBIT

I'm afraid he's got to go back with me to face charges.

Behind her back - Alice pops the ring box open. It makes a distinctive sound which alerts the White Rabbit.

WHITE RABBIT (CONT'D)

So you do have it.

Snap! She snaps the box shut!

His Rabbit's face darkens. He lunges at Alice. She counters with a Judo hold, throws him against a wall.

ALICE

Back off!

But the White Rabbit has a few moves of his own... He spins around, throws a punch. Alice parries, locks him in another hold. They struggle.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Where have you taken Jack!

Alice digs her knee into his midriff, flips backwards, pulling him with her, throwing him onto the side walk.

And THE ANCIENT BOX falls out of her hand and skitters into the gutter.

The White Rabbit sees it... grabs it... and runs.

Alice is up quickly, chasing.

EXT. DARK ALLEYWAYS - NIGHT.

The White Rabbit's footsteps echo through the dark alleys.

Just as Alice thinks she's closing in, he veers away, down another, narrower passage.

She sees his shadow thrown up on a wall - looking strangely like a rabbit - as he disappears into an abandoned building

INT. ABANDONED BUILDING - NIGHT.

Clank! Clank! Footsteps climbing a metal staircase. Alice follows, takes the steps two at a time.

INT. LARGE DISUSED HALL - NIGHT.

Alice emerges in time to see the White Rabbit running down the length of a huge empty warehouse.

ALICE

Stop!

But the White Rabbit rounds a corner and - unseen by Alice - runs straight into an OLD ORNATE MIRROR hanging on the wall, magically disappearing through its rippling surface.

Alice chases after him, rounds the same corner, sees the mirror too late, tries to stop but –

Skids, trips, stumbles against it... and... through it...

ALICE (CONT'D)

AHHH!

Then –

The mirror literally vanishes... as if it were never there.

INT. VORTEX – NIGHT

Shards of brilliant light kaleidoscope around Alice as she spins in slow motion through a spiraling vortex.

She looks around her, terrified.

Odd debris whips past... keys, a cell phone, a comb, a handkerchief, credit cards, a wallet... stuff that's flown out of other people's pockets...

Alice ducks the stuff, grabs a bottle as it whizzes by…looks at it... Mylanta...

ALICE

What the...?

Is she falling...? Or is she, in fact, rising...?

She settles into a sort of weightlessness... hair billowing around her, dress entangling her legs.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Alice, what have you done?

A black hole appears in the bright light, getting larger. Accelerating towards Alice...

ALICE (CONT'D)

No!

It fills the space around her, swallowing her up... until...

CRASH!

Alice hits a wall.


	5. script 2

INT. UNDERGROUND TUNNEL - NIGHT

The drip of water. A subterranean growl. A ping of light in the darkness catching Alice's face, smudged with dirt.

She opens one eye, strains to focus, struggles to her feet.

ALICE

Hello!

She takes a step, stumbles, steadies herself against a wall - wet with peeling ceramic tiles.

In the distance, a faint glow. Alice heads towards it, her head swimming. Then-

A silhouetted figure ahead, stops, looks back at Alice...

it's the White Rabbit.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Hey!

She chases after him… through a doorway… out into-

EXT. UNDERWORLD CITY – NIGHT

Strange buildings loom, fantastic towers connected by weird bridges, staircases and parapets.

The clean lines of Franqois Schuiten twisted in a distorted style... slick and dark... a world where old buildings fuse with new.

Alice looks around incredulously.

ALICE

Jesus... What is this place?

She takes in the odd angles... weird perspectives tricking the eye... a surreal city like nothing ever seen before. With completely deserted streets.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Somebody's idea of a nightmare...

But then... the clatter of footsteps and, up ahead, running, the WHITE RABBIT

Alice goes after him... through the eerie streets, until she comes to a building - with the same WHITE RABBIT logo on it.

The two thugs seen earlier are bundling JACK, unconscious, through its large doorway.

The WHITE RABBIT follows them in impatiently.

Alice approaches cautiously, peers through the half open door, sees:

A corridor stretching into darkness.

A rumble distracts her. She looks around, wondering where it's coming from. The ground under her feet vibrates.

She looks up... sees-

A GIANT HOVERING machine, the size of a zeppelin, mechanical but shaped like A SCARAB BEETLE… moving slowly down the street towards her... 50 feet off the ground... so wide its flanks almost touch the buildings on either side.

From its metal underbelly, hoses spray the street with a fine watery mist.

Alice tucks herself tight against the portico of the White Rabbit building to avoid being sprayed, but:

A small amount of the stuff hits the exposed skin of her right arm. And immediately starts to glows BRIGHT GREEN.

ALICE (cont'd)

Ahhh!

Freaked, she pushes through the doors the White Rabbit Building.

WHITE RABBIT BUILDING – NIGHT

The door slams shut behind Alice. She tries to open it, but can't.

She rubs the green stuff on her arm. It won't come off. It glows ominously.

She takes a breath and ventures down the corridor, the only route available.

The corridor opens out into an octagonal room with eight doors on each of its eight walls.

A glass, three legged table stands in the center of the room. On it a tiny bottle with a red liquid. A label hangs from its neck. Alice picks it up. 'Curiosity' is printed on one side, 'killed the cat' on the other.

Alice replaces the bottle and moves to one of the doors that encircle the room, looks through its tiny window, sees –

A honeycomb of boxers in each a PERSON, unconscious, but alive, 20 or 30 at least. Each marked with the GREEN GLOW.

ALICE

My god...

She recognizes The Homeless Man, with his duct-taped glasses, she gave the bag of apples to.

QUICK FLASH back to the urban street.

HOMELESS MAN

Spare some change, ma'am?

BACK TO the Octagonal Room.

ALICE

What's happened to you?

A door slams shut! Alice spins round. The corridor she came down has been cut off by another locked door. And then –

The walls start to close in around her.

For a moment it appears Alice herself is getting larger, growing... but it quickly becomes clear that it's the walls that are sliding toward each other... grinding... creaking... enclosing her.

Alice runs from door to door, desperately trying to find a way out... but all are locked. She looks up, sees –

The ceiling slowly descending upon her.

Alice braces herself between the ceiling, floor and walls, desperately trying to stop them from squashing her.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Stop! Please...

Then, Clunk! Everything grinds to a stop.

Alice is in a box exactly like the one in which she saw the Homeless Man and other people.

A tiny window slides open, revealing the White Rabbit's face, looking at Alice with a thin smile.

WHITE RABBIT

Good. We have her. Take them away.

The window slides shut.

ALICE

Come back here, Let me out of this thing!

WHITE RABBIT

Temper, temper.

ALICE

What the hell is this place?

WHITE RABBIT

You shouldn't have come after me, little oyster.

She presses her eye to a thin crack in the window, sees the White Rabbit walking away, a spring in his step.

WHITE RABBIT (CONT'D)

Must dash, running late! Her box starts to move.

ALICE

Whoa!

Swaying Alice from side to side, lifting her up amidst the drone of engines. Vibrating vigorously, knocking Alice against the sides of the box.

She looks again through the crack, sees a wall of metal...

She pulls the metal clasp from her hair... digs it into the crack in her box... whittling away at it.

The crack widens a little, enough to let her finger through so that she can prize open the latch that fastens it.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Yes!

She slides the window open... pushes her arm through... finds a larger lock... pulls it and –

The bottom of her box springs open, dropping Alice through.

ALICE (CONT'D)

No! No! No!

She grabs hold of the open door... and swings in mid air, feet kicking wildly... looks down at the water below far, far below...

ALICE (CONT'D)

AHHHH!

Her worse nightmare... flying high up in the sky...

An orange sun over a purple horizon. Daliesque mountains, green forests, and directly below –

A crystal blue lake.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Don't look down... oh...no, no, no,!

We pull back to reveal that she's hanging from of 30 boxes strapped together like a honeycomb...

Carried under the SCARAB, the giant beetle-ship we saw spraying the street earlier... it's great engines droning as it heads away from the city with its human cargo.

ALICE (CONT'D)

I'm dead! I'm...

Her hands gradually slip down, off the swinging lid and...

Alice falls...

Down... down..

SPLASH! Into the lake.

FADE OUT:

END of ACT one


	6. Script 3

ACT TWO

FADE IN:

EXT. POOL OF TEARS – DAY

Alice drifts underwater stunned momentarily by the impact... then wakes in a panic and claws her way back to the surface.

She hits it, gulping air, keeping herself afloat. She looks around, sees the awesome Wonderland city bordering the lake, getting closer as the strong current pulls her toward it.

Alice drifts into the mouth of a canal... which narrows as it feeds water into the heart of the great city.

EXT. Wonderland CITY. CANAL BANK - DAY

Alice hauls herself up onto the canal side, lies there gasping. She notices that –

The city street parallel to the canal is built above it, and separated by a seven foot wall.

A little way along - on Alice's level - a strange looking man is watching her. A RATCATCHER checking his traps.

He pulls out a knife, approaches.

Alice springs to her feet.

ALICE

Don't even think about it, buddy.

The Ratcatcher sees the green glow on her arm.

RATCATCHER

You're an Oyster!

He backs off, scared.

ALICE

Put the knife away.

The Ratcatcher does as he's told.

RATCATCHER

I don't want nothing to do with you, y'hear? I'm a working man. Don't need no trouble.

A trudge of marching boots on the street above throws the Ratcatcher into panic... He presses himself against the wall to hide... Alice does the same.

RATCATCHER (CONT'D)

The Suits see us together, we both be dead.

The Ratcatcher gathers his traps and starts to hurry away, down the side of the canal, towards a tunnel.

Alice goes after him.

ALICE

Wait! I need directions. Sir! Sir?

RATCATCHER

Go away. Can't help no Oyster.

ALICE

I'11 pay you. Look, I have some money.

She pulls out a twenty dollar bill. The Ratcatcher gapes:

RATCATCHER

What's that?

ALICE

Twenty Bucks.

RATCATCHER

Bucks?

ALICE

I'm looking for a man who was kidnapped and brought here. If you can help me find him, it's yours.

RATCATCHER

An Oyster like you?

ALICE

Yes.

The Ratcatcher takes the money, smells it, touches it to his tongue...

ALICE (CONT'D)

If you're worried about the exchange rate, don't be. The dollar always bounces back.

She extends a hand.

ALICE (CONT'D)

The name's Alice. What is this weird place?

The Ratcatcher's eyes widen.

RATCATCHER

Alice?

ALICE

Yes

RATCATCHER

'The' Alice? The Alice... of Legend?

ALICE

My soccer coach used to think so, but those days are over.

She smiles, trying to win him over, the Ratcatcher just stares at her.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Listen, you're starting to scare me. The man I'm looking for was probably locked in that giant beetle thing. Do you know where it's headed?

RATCATCHER

You come with me.

The Ratcatcher sets off down the canal, towards a tunnel. Alice isn't sure.

RATCATCHER (CONT'D)

Quick.

Alice takes a deep breath and follows him.

EXT. TEA SHOP - DAY.

Alice and the Ratcatcher hide in the shadows, opposite a Tea Shop. The Ratcatcher scans the deserted street, nervously.

The Ratcatcher pulls off his greasy neckerchief and ties over Alice's Green Mark.

ALICE

Er... thanks but no thanks...

RATCATCHER

They see you oyster, you dead!

ALICE

They? Who's they?

RATCATCHER

First I go. Count ten then follow. Okay?

ALICE

What's in there?

RATCATCHER

A man who knows.

ALICE

Knows what? Wait...

But the Ratcatcher is already away, hurrying across the street and into the Tea Shop.

Alice counts to ten, follows... crossing the deserted street and stopping outside the glass shop front.

Inside, the tea shop is deserted. Empty tables and chairs, an empty counter with empty displays.

Alice pushes open the door and –

INT. TEA SHOP – DAY

A wall of sound hits her, shouting, haggling, crying...

Miraculously, the Tea Shop is filled with Wonderlanders, sitting at tables, gathered around boards that line a wall, huddled in groups... consumed by an atmosphere of feverish trading...

Alice looks around desperately for the Ratcatcher, but he's disappeared.

She sets off to look for him, past a table with four seated men, staring intensely at a tiny glass bottle - much like the one in the octagonal room - with a label that reads: ''DESIRE''

MAN #1

I'11 give you a half measure of 'hope' for it...

Man #2 shakes his head.

MAN #2

Hope's yesterday's wonder.

MAN #1

How about a little 'serenity'?

MAN #2

(vaguely interested) How much is a little?

Alice moves on, weaving between other tables where similar haggling is in progress.

Bang! The smack of a gavel makes her jump.

A hush descends on the room and everyone looks up at a podium where a tiny man in bifocals and a furry head of hair stands, half asleep. This is DORMOUSE.

He raises the gavel slanderously and whacks it again... startling himself awake.

DORMOUSE

I have an important announcement.

A ripple of hushed excitement. The dormouse's voice is quiet and dry... like Droopy.

DORMOUSE (cont'd)

A new product has just come on the market!

Alice keeps searching for the Ratcatcher, but everyone else is now standing so deathly still, hardly breathing, that she's afraid of drawing attention to herself.

DORMOUSE (CONT'D)

Clinical trials have returned a unanimous endorsement...

He places a small glass bottle on the podium for all to see.

Inside, a clear liquid sparkles.

DORMOUSE (CONT'D)

Ever get that guilty feeling? Maybe you abandoned the wife and kids? Left them without a crumb to split between them. Or maybe you killed someone? A neighbor or a relative, and it's left that niggling feeling In the pit of your stomach...

that's grown little by little into a dull, throbbing pain, gnawing away at you, undermining your confidence, making you feel sick and worthless and fearful...

He breaks off suddenly, letting his words hang in the air... striking a chord with most...

DORMOUSE (CONT'D)

Well fear no longer. Because 'Clear conscience' has finally arrived!

Oo's and Ahs.

DORMOUSE (CONT'D)

The latest wonder of wonders from that remarkable wonder of all wonders - the

Hearts Casino!

The place erupts with excitement. Wonderlanders push forward to get a closer look at the bottle, desperate for it...

Alice feels a tug on her wrist and looks back to see Ratcatcher...

RXTCATCHER

This way! Alice follows him through a door and into –

INT. HATTER'S OFFICE - DAY

The Ratcatcher slams the door, looks through a peep-hole, checking no one noticed them enter. Alice looks around.

17th century cornering decorates the ceilings, paint peels off the walls in great swathes. The floor is covered in thick, bushy grass, with weeds and flowers growing from it...

Dust covers everything except the highly polished, chic 1960s futuristic furniture... a neon ball chair hanging from the ceiling rose, a Lucite chrome desk with clean lines and plexiglass top... a moon lamp stand... a bright orange shag carpet laid neatly on the grassy floor...

An arresting contrast of styles.

In the corner a hat-stand with six different top hats casts an iconic shadow on the wall... and on the desk, a cup of tea sends a thin plume of steam into the air.

In a dark corner, a Man, wearing a top hat.

HATTER

Cup of tea?

ALICE

No, thank you. Who are you?

HATTER

A friends I hope. I run the Tea Shop.

The Ratcatcher unties his neckerchief from Alice's arm and shows him the green glow.

RATCATCHER

See!

Hatter steps into the light. He's in his late 20s and handsome in an off-beat, roguish sort of way.

His suit is a 1960s designer's idea of the 21st Century - Retro-future. And rather cool. Alice is staring at him.

HATTER

How did you break out of the Scarab?

ALICE

The beetle thing? I... used my hair clip... and...

HATTER

Fell?

Alice nods.

ALICE

As you can see, I'm drenched.

This place, this weird... where... what is it?

HATTER

Wonderland.

ALICE

Wonderland? That's a story in a kids' book.

HATTER

Does this look like a kid's story to you?

ALICE

No.

HATTER

It's changed a lot since then.

ALICE

You mean... that was real?

HATTER

You Oysters don't know how to find us, so you tell yourselves we don't exist.

Frankly, we like to keep it that way.

ALICE

Why am I an Oyster? This?

Alice rubs the green stain.

HATTER

It won't come off. Only people from your world turn green when sprayed with the tincture. It's the Suits' way of branding their catch. They call you 'oysters' because of the shiny, little pearls you all carry inside.

ALICE

What do you mean, pearls?

RATCATCHER

She's Alice! Tell him who you are.

HATTER

Ratty here thinks you're the Alice of Legend.

ALICE

Who?

HATTER

The last time a girl called Alice came here from your world, she brought down the whole house of cards. Left quite an impression even though it was 150 years ago.

(To the Ratcatcher)

She can't be the same girl, Oysters don't live that longs

RATCATCHER

I still want a good priced

ALICE

Wait a minute, I'm not for sale.

Hatter goes to his desk, takes a small flask from a drawer, filled with a pink liquid.

He holds it up... The Ratcatcher's eyes look fit to explode.

HATTER

Here you go, Pink Nectar. Filled with the thrill of human excitement. Fifty Oysters were drained of every last squeeze of hullabaloo so that you, Ratty, can taste what it feels like to win. Just once...

He tosses the flask to Ratcatcher, who quickly stows it away inside the folds of his coat.

HATTER (CONT'D)

Be warned my man... Don't try it on an empty stomach. And only one tiny drop at a time or the experience will burst your shrivelled up little heart.

The Ratcatcher leaves in a lather of anticipation.

Hatter turns back to Alice, shrugs helplessly... "What can one do?"

ALICE

Oysters were drained? What do you mean, drained?

Hatter smiles and avoids the question.

HATTER

Ratty tells me you're looking for someone.

ALICE

His name is Jack Chase. He was taken by a man with a White Rabbit on his tie.

HATTER

The White Rabbit is a secret organization controlled by the Suits. They travel back and forth through the Looking Glass, 'vanish' people from your world into ours.

ALICE

Why?

HATTER

To use in the Casino.

ALICE

'Use'?

HATTER

A slip of the tongue. Don't worry. They keep them alive. And very happy.

ALICE

How do I get to this... Casino?

HATTER

You don't. It's too dangerous. But I know some people who know some people, if you know what I mean... One of the privileges of running a Tea Shop.

He goes to a closet, pulls out a tiny pistol - like a Derringer - sinks it into a hidden pocket. Then he grabs a jacket, hands it to Alice.

HATTER (CONT'D)

Put this on. It'll hide the glow.

She looks at the jacket... at him… suspicious.

ALICE

I have a little money, but apparently you don't use it here.

HATTER

Pieces of paper... pointless...

ALICE

So then... why would you help me?

HATTER

Do I need a reason to help a pretty girl in a very wet dress?

Alice steps back.

HATTER (CONT'D)

You don't trust me - I'm genuinely hurt. Do you know why I'm called Hatter?

ALICE

Because you wear a hat.

HATTER

Because I'm always there when they ''pass the hat" so to speak. Philanthropy generosity, call it what you will, it's who I am. And right now, as I look at you there, I want nothing more than to see you find your ''Jack'' and return to your charming world of children's stories.

ALICE

I don't believe you.

HATTER

In that case... you're free to go.

He unlocks the back door and opens it... Shows Alice the street outside. A forbidding sight. Alice hesitates.

HATTER (CONT'D)

I know what you're thinking, and you're dead right. If I'm the frying pan, that out there's the fire.

He closes the door, relocks it. Alice turns away...suspicious... Hatter looks at her, gives way...

HATTER (CONT'D)

Okay, I'll be square with you. Truth is, I know people who like to help your kind and if, every once in a while, I scratch their backs...

ALICE

... They'll scratch yours?

HATTER

Or words to that effect. Is that better?

Alice takes the jacket and puts it on.

FADE OUT:

End OF ACT TWO


	7. script 4

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

EXT. WONDERLXND. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO – DAY

Scarab, the giant beetle-ship approaches an imperious building set in a dreamscape of patchwork fields and surreal mountains.

A GIANT HOUSE OF CARDS, stacked high into the sky.

A neon sign flashes: ''Happy Hearts - living the dream."

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO. Lobby - DAY

The White Rabbit sits in a swirling sixties lobby.

Glass lava lamp pillars boil. Long-legged Cigarette Girls, in skimpy card costumes, walk by.

A slick looking man in a zoot suit with 10 of clubs monogrammed on it, and a hairstyle resembling a 'club', crosses the floor to meet the White Rabbit.

10 OF CLUBS

You're late.

WHITE RABBIT

I know. I'm sorry.

The 10 OF CLUBS escorts the White Rabbit into:

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO. GAMING ROOM – DAY

Gaming tables made of playing cards run by slick Croupiers in beehive hairdos churn out Black Jack and Poker.

The 10 OF CLUBS meanders through the gaming hall, eyes firmly forward, as the White Rabbit tries to keep up.

Sixties go-go dancers in Queen of Diamonds mini skirts twist and mash potato.

Chorus Girls dressed in sexy flamingo outfits with pink feathered wings, sing a crazy Wonderland version of the Eurythmics ''Sweet Dreams.''

FLAMINGO GIRL

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something..._

Brylcreemed heavies in zoot suits tailored to mirror the Knaves in the deck - red and purple with gold waistcoats - patrol the tables.

You can't get more colorful and sexy.

Ordinary looking people, from the Real World, stand at the tables gambling voraciously.

Some are dressed shabbily - similar to those seen in the BEETLE-SHIP'S honeycomb prison, but others are housewives , students, businessmen, and so on. People plucked from their everyday lives to game at the tables.

They all have the green mark somewhere on their skin - face, arms or legs.

And they're all barefoot, their feet on metal conductors in the ground which transmit the warm glow of their feelings down thin lines.

A weirdo glazed look clouds their eyes and an odd, gentle smile curls the corners of their lips as they place gambling chips which look more like OYSTER SHELLS.

FLAMINGO GIRL (CONT/D)

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused..._

A group standing at a black jack table gaze peacefully at their cards as the Croupier deals energetically.

He gives each a card and miraculously... they all win!

CROUPIER

Black Jack! Black Jack! Black Jack!

The Gamblers are thrilled, happy smiles light up their faces, the conductors below their feet light up, absorbing their delight, and carry it down the lines in the floor...

DICE MAN

Try your luck. Everyone's a winner here.

And all must have prizes!

Male 'Oysters' watch the sexy Flamingo girl's long legs, eyes round with desire.

FLAMINGO GIRL

_I wanna use you and abuse you_

_I wanna know what's inside you_

_(Whispering) Hold your head up, movin on_

The gamblers lecherous glow is sucked into their conductors... The camera follows the lines in the floor.

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO. DISTILLERY. CONTINUOUS – DAY

Vats of bubbling liquid... Each vat is labeled differently.

''Exhilaration '' ''Ecstacy'', "Satisfaction '' ''Lust '' etc .

Copper pipes curl from each vat and deliver tiny drops into a row of small flasks...

... distilling the essence of a hundred different emotions into a container no larger than an espresso cup.

A distinguished looking older Man in a white lab coat checks the apparatus. This is THE CARPENTER, the man who built the distillery.

A thick-set man with a bushy mustache, walks behind him. He is WALRUS, the Carpenter's ever-present and silent minder.

CARPENTER

(matter of fact)

The time has come, Walrus old friend, to test our many stills. The oo's and ah's and healing drops, the passions and the thrills. And see how joy and rage and lust can all be turned to... pills...

He uncaps a flask labeled ''Passion'', takes the tiniest drop on the end of a pipette and drops it on his tongue.

CARFENTER (CONT'D)

O Oysters... you're fading...

An adjutant - the 9 of Clubs - enters. The Carpenter scowls.

CARPENTER (cont'd)

What is it?

9 OF CLUBS

The King requests your presence, Carpenter.

CARPENTER

Now? This moment?

The Adjutant nods officiously.

CUT TO:

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO. THRONEROOM – DAY

In a swirling sixties room, the King of Hearts, an unassuming man in a very large chair, presides over his court like a CEO over his board of directors...

Carpenter and Walrus stand respectfully in attendance.

KING OF HEARTS

The Scarab has just brought us the latest shipment of Oysters.

CARPENTER

How many?

KING OF HEARTS

Fifty or sixty. Make the most of them. We won't be getting any more until we find the Ring and restart the Looking Glass. There was only just enough juice left in it for this last sortie.

He rises, paces to the large windows that girdle the throneroom and looks out at his kingdom.

KING OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

The Queen would like you to harvest more unusual emotions.

CARPENTER

Unusual? Have you tried the latest batch of 'Hope?'

KING OF HEARTS

Hope! That's yesterday's wonder. Nobody wants hope anymore. It's for losers. People want new and exotic wonders. Surprise, adoration, ecstasy, calm, elation...

Nods from the board of directors.

KING OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

Keeping the masses happy is a great responsibility Carpenter. One that weighs heavy on my shoulders. If our people don't get to feel what they want to feel when they want to feel it, the whole system breaks down. Instant gratification is a complex business. We have to keep moving forward, finding ever more exotic wonders.

The 10 of Clubs and the White Rabbit appear at the door...

Seeing them, the King cries out...

KING OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

Ah! There you are!

The White Rabbit approaches the king and hands him the ANCIENT RING BOX.

KING OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

Oh glory, oh bright day... finally and at last...

He tries to open the box...

KING OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

How do you open this thing?

WHITE RABBIT

I don't know, Majesty.

KING OF HEARTS

There's a hidden catch... but I can never remember...

He gives up.

KING OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

Summon the Queen!

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO. GAMING ROOM – DAY

A thirty something HOUSEWIFE stands with a MAILMAN and several other ordinary OYSTERS at a ROULETTE TABLE.

Balls whizz around the roulette wheel - seven of them. They all land on different numbers... making all the OYSTERS winners.

CROUPIER

Twenty three, Eight, forty one, seventeen, nine, fifty four and... ten! Everyone a winner! The OYSTERS emit their dose of joy into their conductors.

HOUSEWIFE

(To the Mailman)

This is such a rush!

The Croupier looks up.

CROUPIER

(To the Pit-boss)

That one talked.

The Pit-boss hits a button under the table.

HOUSEWIFE

Oh my god! What's the time? I've got to pick up my kids.

MAILMAN

(waking up) You have kids?

HOUSEWIFE

I think so…

The Pit-boss picks up a red phone.

PIT-BOSS

We have a conscious one here!

HOUSEWIFE

Was it Betty? Or Bridget... Something beginning with a B... I better see if I can find the car...

She tries leave but her feet are stuck to her copper to conductors.

HOUSEWIFE (CONT'D)

I can't move my... what's going on here?

Two Lab TECHNICIANS appear at her side.

LAB TECHNICTAN

Ma'am.

HOUSEWIFE

Oh hello, my feet seem to be stuck.

One of the technicians pulls a REMOTE from his pocket, zaps her feet with it.

LAB TECHNICIAN

No Madam, your feet are fine. Please come with us. We can help you find what you're looking for.

She lets the men escort her through the gaming room.

HOUSEWIFE

My kids. I think I have kids... a family... I'm pretty sure that my husband is a Taurus... Do you know my name? I can't remember my name for some reason...

Lab TECHNICIAN

You don't need to bother with technical things like that Ma'am...

Carpenter and Walrus approach.

CARPENTER

What's wrong?

LAB TECHNICIAN

She's regaining her faculties.

CARPENTER

Take her to the waiting room.

HOUSEWIFE

Do you know my name? It's something beginning with a B I think.

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO. WAITING ROOM – DAY

The HOUSEWIFE is led in and the door closes and locks behind her. THREE OTHER OYSTERS look up... an ELDER MAN, A FEMALE STUDENT and a COP.

ELDER MAN

Did you talk?

The Housewife nods.

ELDER MAN (cont'd)

You shouldn't have talked.

HOUSEWIFE

I was worried about my kids. I think I have two... or maybe three... they're still little...

She bursts into tears. The Elder Man gets up, puts an arm around her and sits her down.

ELDER MAN

We all have families somewhere.

HOUSEWIFE

I've got to find my car.

ELDER MAN

You can't leave. None of us can.

HOUSEWIFE

Why are we here, what are they going to do to us?

ELDER MAN

We don't know.


	8. Script 5

INT. WONDERLAND CITY. UNDERGROUND – DAY

Hatter and Alice descend a ladder into the underground world of the great Wonderland city.

As she nears the bottom - there's a high last rung - Hatter reaches out to support her.

ALICE

Thank you.

The touch brings a brief connection, a meeting of the eyes.

HATTER

This way...

He leads her to a hidden door in a wall.

Hatter knocks. Two eyes appear behind a thin slot.

HATTER (CONT'D)

I'm returning a library book. It's a work by Edwin and Morcar.

A shrill VOICE from beyond the door...

DUCK

How does the little crocodile improve his shining tail?

HATTER

He pours the wafers of the Nile on every golden scale.

The door opens sharply, revealing a rough-looking man dressed in clothes made from newspaper. DUCK.

DUCK

Come on, be quick.

INT. UNDERGROUND ELEVATOR . CONTINUOUS - DAY

Hatter and Alice follow Duck into a tiny elevator, they stand crushed together. Duck punches a code into an arcane control panel and after a series of shivers... they're away...

Whizzing through an intricate web of tunnels...

HATTER

Hello Duck.

Duck lifts an old phone, fighting the g-force, shouting over the noise of the elevator.

DUCK

How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his clawer and welcomes little fishes in with gently smiling jaws.

He slams the phone down. Hatter smiles reassuringly at Alice.

Clunk! The elevator comes to a stop with a jolt. The doors spring open, revealing-

INT. LIBRARY. CONTINUOUS – DAY

A woman, OWL, is waiting for them, pointing a shotgun at Alice and Hatter.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. LIBRARY – DAY

Duck pulls a pistol, digs it into Hatter's back and pushes him and Alice out.

HATTER

Hey put those things away. You know me well enough.

DUCK

We have our orders.

HATTER

Did you like the box of comfits I brought you guys last week? The cured meats and cheese?

DUCK

They're all gone.

HATTER

Well, if you don't treat me with a little respect you won't get another crumb.

OWL

Who's the girl?

HATTER

A friend, Owl. Now make us welcome or take my vacation early this year.

They lower their guns.

OWL

Sorry Hatter. Everyone's a little jumpy.

HATTER

Everyone's always a little jumpy.

Alice is staring at an amazing sight. Books piled on books reaching higher than the eye can see. Parchment, scrolls, disks, tapes, records tomes... every kind of recordable , data, stored in a meticulous yet, haphazard, manner.

A maze of burrowing corridors of books crisscross, like a troglodyte city. Hatter and Alice are led through.

ALICE

What is this place?

HATTER

The great Library. There's five thousand years of history hidden here... art, literature... and law. Rescued when the Queen of Hearts seized power.

ALICE

Who's she?

HATTER

Our great and powerful despot.

OWL

The root of all evil.

ALICE

She would have destroyed all this?

HATTER

She sees it as a threat, crazy nut, because it kept our world together for centuries.

ALICE

Books?

HATTER

There are solutions to every problem here, no matter how weird. From wars to carbuncles, if you can only find them.

OWL

That's where we librarians come in. We can find your needle in this haystack, whatever it is.

HATTER

You mean you used to.

OWL

I still have it, go on, test me!

HATTER

Okay. How old are you?

OWL

That's an easy one.

Owl runs down a row of shelves and pulls out a large book.

OWL (CONT'D)

It'll be in Dodgson's registry of births and deaths.

Owl returns and opens the book for Hatter.

Hatter

That's a book on farming, Owl.

OWL (Defeated)

So it is.

ALICE

These guys are going to help me find Jack?

HATTER

Don't worry, their boss is a little more savvy.

When they round a corner, Alice nearly jumps out of her skin.

A woman and two kids are huddled together on a mattress in a shelter made from books. They look up, scared.

HATTER (CONT'D)

Excuse us ma'am, we're just passing through.

ALICE

Who are they?

HATTER

Refugees. Look...

Hatter takes her through a gap in the shelves to a balcony that overlooks –

The vast cavernous library... and in between the rows of shelves, makeshift tents are pitched.

Hatter (CONT'D)

There are hundreds hidden here. Abandoned by their fathers, husbands, wives, whatever... Those who don't want to be part of the Queen's world of instant gratification. We give them shelter, try our best to feed them... but we know it's dangerous... if the Queen found them, they wouldn't stand a chance.

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO. BOARDROOM DAY.

Suits line the walls. The King stands with the 10 of Clubs and the White Rabbit. On pins and needles.

The QUEEN OF HEARTS is led in by the 9 of Clubs.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

How are all my lovely Suits today?

Her voice is sweet as sugarplums, but everyone is still

terrified of her.

KING OF HEARTS

We're very happy, ma'ma

QUEEN OF HEARTS

How nice. You're all so clever and pretty.

KING OF HEARTS

We've found the Stone of Wonderland!

She turns her head slowly towards him.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Where is it?

The King signals to the 10 of Clubs, who signals to the White Rabbit, who steps forward and produces –

The Ancient Ring Box nestling on a velvet cushion.

KING OF HEARTS

We'll have the Looking Glass back up and running in no time. And this time we're going to make sure we pull in fifty or even a hundred Oysters a day...

The Queen grabs the box... flicks the hidden catch... opens the lid.

It's EMPTY.

The blood drains from her face. Her dark eyes swivel to the King. A cobra smile materializing.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

What a charming practical joke.

KING OF HEARTS

(confused) My dear?

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Why am I surprised?

She tosses the box to the King - whose heart sinks. He looks at the White Rabbit. Who looks at his feet.

KING OF HEARTS

The girl!

The White Rabbit - known as Agent White in Wonderland - nods.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Girl?

KING OF HEARTS

Agent White took the box from a girl, an Oyster. She must have the ring.

WHITE RABBIT

(death knell tolling) Yes.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Where is she now?

KING OF HEARTS

Agent White captured her in the city and brought her here on the Scarab. Agent White... fetch the girl.

The White Rabbit doesn't move.

KING OF HEARTS (cont'd)

Agent White?

The White Rabbit closes his eyes... resigned to his fate.

WHITE RABBIT

She escaped.

Intense silence.

KING OF HEARTS

Escaped? What exactly do you mean, escaped?

WHITE RABBIT

Some of the honeycomb containers are getting a little old. We have renovations

planned in next years budget but -

QUEEN OF HEARTS

An Oyster is running around Wonderland with my ring?

WHITE RABBIT

We'll find her.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Oh we'll find her all right. But you, , Agent White, will take no further part.

She waves a damning hand.

10 OF CLUBS

His head ma'am

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Yes, of course, what else? His foot?

The 10 of Clubs leads the White Rabbit away.

KING OF HEARTS

I'll put all Suits on standby.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

No. It will only alert the Resistance. The last thing we want is to feed that riffraff a grain of encouragement.

She paces, a scheming mind scheming.

QUEEN OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

We need someone who can work quietly, behind the scenes... Someone cold blooded, ruthless... (a beat) ... criminally insane...

She looks back at the King.

QUEEN OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

Is Mad March alive yet?

INT. LIBRARY - DAY

Hatter and Alice stand in an arena framed by towers of books with Owl and Duck.

A huge, menacing man looms in the shadows. DODO.

HATTER

She's looking for her boyfriend, a Jack Chance.

ALICE

Chase. His name is Jack Chase.

HATTER

She needs help. I thought of you.

DODO

Really. Why would I help an Oyster?

HATTER

Because I asked nicely.

DODO

You know what rankles most about blood sucking carpetbaggers like you Hatter? Your gall. You think you can play both sides of the court, and come away with two trophies. I haven't seen daylight in three years. Owl here's forgotten what a vegetable tastes like.

OWL

I remember kumquat, is that a vegetable?

DODO

While we risk our necks trying to bring freedom to ungrateful leaches like you, you swan about living the good life.

HATTER

Stop crowing. You know I'm on your side.

DODO

I bet you say that to all your enemies!

HATTER

I do whatever is necessary. kiss what butts , need kissing, so your machine stays oiled.

Dodo snorts disparagingly.

ALICE

Will you please stop arguing. Can you help me or not?

They all turn their eyes to Alice.

DODO

Headstrong, isn't she?

ALICE

Can you get Jack out of the Casino and back to my world?

DODO

I don't see how.

Hatter

The Resistance has contacts inside the Casino right?

DODO

No comment.

HATTER

Use them to find her guy. She can pay you. But I want my usual cut...up front.

DODO

Pay me with what?

Hatter smiles. He's more observant than they are.

HATTER

Show him the rock, Alice.

ALICE

What?

HATTER

The ring on your finger.

Dodo looks at Alice's finger - sees what's been there since her first meeting with the White Rabbit, when she secretly took it out of the box behind her back.

ALICE

No. That's off limits.

HATTER

It's all you have, Alice.

ALICE

No!

Dodo grabs her wrist pulls her fingers up. His bifocals drop , automatically onto has nose... he stares at the ring.

DODO

It's not possible...

Alice yanks her hand free.

DODO (CONT'D)

Where did you get it?

ALICE

None of your business. It's not for sale!

DODO

WHERE DID YOU GET IT!

HATTER

What is it?

Dodo looks at Hatter, fire in his eyes.

DODO

The Stone of Wonderland. Your Oyster is wearing the Stone of Wonderland!

HATTER

That's impossible!

DODO

I'm never wrong!

HATTER

Where did you get it, Alice?

ALICE

Jack gave it to me.

DODO

Jack?

ALICE

Jack chase... the guy I'm looking for.

DODO

How did he get it?

ALICE

I don't know.

DODO

Give it to me!

ALICE

No! Alice pushes Dodo back.

DODO

Take her out!

He gives a signal to Owl, who lifts her gun, but looks uncertainly from Duck to Hatter to Dodo.

ALICE

Are you nuts!

Hatter too is alarmed. He jumps between Alice and the gun.

HATTER

Stop!

DODO

You're in over your head, Hatter.

HATTER

Just give me a second... let me talk to her!

DODO

Talk! We don't need any more talk.

Dodo pulls a gun from his belt, points it at Hatter.

DODO (CONT'D)

It controls the Looking Glass, Hatter, you know that.

HATTER

Calm down and put the gun away! I'm sure we can all get what we want here!

ALICE

No one's getting this ring!

DODO

It's the break we've been waiting for all these years, and it's landed straight in our laps.

HATTER

(RE: Gun) Stop waving that thing about, you're scaring everyone!

DODO

If we can return the Oysters back to their world, we might be able to save ours!

HATTER

PUT THE GUN DOWN!

DODO

Think of it! The Queen reduced to mopping floors. It would be like the good old days. Justice, reason, and the rule of law!

His gun goes off, blowing a hole in the bookcase beyond Hatter.

Hatter grabs the gun, tries to wrestle it away from Dodo. Owl and Duck point their guns back and forth, not knowing what to do.

Bang!

Dodo's gun goes off, hitting Hatter in the chest, hurling him back into the bookcase, which collapses, burying him in books.

ALICE

Nooo!

OWL

You've shot Hatter! Who's going to bring us our comfits now?

Alice grabs Dodo's gun, twists it free, swings round and hits Duck with it... sending him crashing to the floor.

Owl fires her shotgun in no particular direction, and buckshot whizzes past Alice's ear.

DODO

Shoot straight, you idiot!

Alice takes off, back the way she came. Dodo is about to follow her when...

Blam! Hatter fires his derringer.

He crawls out from under the pile of books, wounded but alive.

HATTER

Leave her alone or believe me the next one will be aimed at your head!

Wounded, Hatter limps backwards the way Alice went... Dodo follows him, a wild fanaticism in his eyes.

DODO

You can't blame me for getting excited. This is a game changer! I'll give you three times your price... Five! Ten! Name it!

HATTER

Back

DODO

I'm warning you Hatter. You let her leave here with the ring and I'll have every member of the Resistance hunting for you. You'll be dead before teatime.

HATTER

That's the thanks I get for keeping you bums fed and watered all these years?

Dodo lunges at him, knocking his Derringer away.

Alice jumps into the elevator, scans the controls frantically.

She looks back and sees Dodo overwhelm Hatter with sheer bulk. He drops Hatter to the floor, and heads towards her.

Fade OUT:

END OF ACT FOUR


	9. Script 6

ACT FIVE

FADE IN:

INT. LIBRARY - DAY.

Alice hits every button in the elevator trying to get the door closed... as Dodo lumbers towards her.

ALICE

Come on, come on!

But the doors won't close and Dodo is almost on top of her... until...

He stumbles and falls... Hatter has got him by the ankles.

HATTER

It's the BLUE BUTTON!

Alice looks at the blue button... but is suddenly caught in two minds on whether to leave Hatter.

Dodo repeatedly hits him.

DODO

Get off me you maggot!

HATTER

Go Alice! Hurry up and hit the...!

ALICE

Hatter...

She makes a decision... flies out of the elevator, runs hard, gathering momentum and ploughs into Dodo, pushing him off Hatter.

Hatter gets to his knees, gasping for air. But Dodo is not done. He swings at Alice. She parries, side kicks his legs from under him. Sends him crashing down.

She gathers up Hatter, drags him into the elevator, hits the blue button.

The Elevator cranks to life and carries them away.

INT. UNDERGROUND ELEVATOR – DAY

Alice kneels beside Hatter, unbuttoning his jacket.

ALICE

How bad is it?

She rips his shirt open and finds—

A flak jacket - light body armor strong enough to stop a small caliber weapon. The bullet is embedded in it.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Body armor. You're not even wounded.

HATTER

Then why does it hurt like hell?

She gets to her feet, angry.

ALICE

You lied to me!

Hatter stays on the elevator floor.

HATTER

I was trying to help you!

ALICE

By selling my ring?

HATTER

I didn't know it was the Stone of Wonderland.

ALICE

Why didn't you ask me at least, before you brought me here?

HATTER

Because you wouldn't have come!

ALICE

Damn right I wouldn't.

She puts her foot on his stomach, presses down - a little.

HATTER

OW!

ALICE

He was going to kill me!

HATTER

Yes, but he actually shot me!

ALICE

Now tell me the truth. What is the Stone of Wonderland?

HATTER

A big deal. Mined by the ancient Knights to power the Looking Glass, the door that connects our world to yours.

ALICE

Knights?

HATTER

They were wiped out by the Queen a long time ago. She took their Looking Glass and of course, the stone.

Alice looks at it, awed.

CUT TO:

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO LABORATORY – DAY

The cool thrum of the Distillery sets a somber, studious tone in the hi-tech lab.

White-suited Technicians work in calm silence, mixing, filtering, homogenizing the precious drops of different colored potions.

The Carpenter runs this empire with a firm efficiency, moving from counter to condenser unit to filtering station like a surgeon on his rounds.

Walrus watches his every move.

The Queen of Hearts, King, and 10 of Clubs enter... stains of red and black against the beached white. The Carpenter heaves an impatient sigh - and welcomes them.

CARPENTER

Majesties.

KING OF HEARTS

The Queen wishes to know whether you have revived Mad March.

The Carpenter looks lost - who is Mad March?

10 OF CLUBS

He's forgotten!

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Of course he hasn't forgotten... He knows how much my Marchy means to me.

The King tosses the Carpenter a hint.

KING OF HEARTS

He is after all, your favorite assassin.

CARPENTER

Ah! Yes... of course. No. I'm afraid I haven't had time to look at him yet.

The Queen's face drops.

KING OF HEARTS

Perhaps you mean you're still working on him.

CARPENTER

Yes. I'm still working on him.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Show me.

The Carpenter leads them to a wall of refrigerated drawers, and pulls one out.

A body covered in a sheet. Carpenter lifts the sheet.

QUEEN OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

Where's his head?

CARPENTER

That's the bit I'm still working on.

The Queen turns away, as if disinterested.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

I suppose I can wait. For an hour or so.

CARPENTER

An hour!

KING OF HEARTS

Excellent! It's agreed then.

CARPENTER

Majesty, biomolecular transdistropia is a complex and delicate process that requires time. Besides which, the subject is dead.

KING OF HEARTS

(sotto to Carpenter) Try to put yourself in her shoes.

CARPENTER

I'm completely tied up prepping the new batch of Oysters.

KING OF HEARTS

(through gritted teeth) It's only an hour of your time.

CARPENTER

But I can't do it in an hour!

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Really Carpenter! You're such a drama queen!

The Queen leaves, followed by her entourage.

EXT. ELEVATOR. UNDERWORLD ALLEYS - NIGHT.

Ping! The elevator doors open and Alice steps out. Hatter follows her, rubbing his chest.

HATTER

Where do you think you're going?

ALICE

Anywhere but here.

Hatter grabs her arm, stops her.

HATTER

Wait! There are no-go areas in this town.

ALICE

I can't believe this is happening. This place, you people! It's all too weird.

HATTER

Listen, I'm gonna try to get you home.

ALICE

Really? What's in it for you? Let me guess, you just want to help a girl get back to her world of children's stories.

HATTER

No, of course not. The truth is... I sort of feel obligated... after what you did back there.

ALICE

How sweet. The only problem is... I don't believe you!

HATTER

There is another reason.

ALICE

No kidding.

HATTER

If you stick around, you're gonna get us both killed.

ALICE

So now you want to get rid of me before they get rid of you?

HATTER

I don't blame you for being angry, I acted impetuously.

ALICE

Selfishly you mean. You been acted selfishly.

HATTER

That too. Look. I promise I'll make it up to you. Alice!

He grabs her, finally stops her.

HATTER (CONT'D)

This is a very dangerous place. Trust me, you need my help.

Alice looks back at him, anger in her eyes.


	10. Script 7

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO. THRONEROOM - DAY (LATER)

The Carpenter strides in with Walrus at his heels.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Well? Where is he? I don't see him!

CARPENTER

Before I present Mad March, I feel I should warn you... I mean, prepare you...

QUEEN OF HEARTS

What?

CARPENTER

In the interest of expediency I have made certain technological... adjustments...

KING OF HEARTS

What _are_ you talking about?

CARPENTER

Short cuts.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

How short?

The Carpenter nods at Walrus who gives a signal. MAD MARCH is led in... drawing a gasp from the gathered Courtiers.

He has a crude mechanical head... armature wire covered with a leather skin. Because of its crude shape it looks a little like the head of a wild hare.

Inside the head, a complex mechanism of daisy wheels, cogs and miniature chains, clicks and whirs.

QUEEN OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

What on earth have you done to him?

CARPENTER

Think of him as a hybrid, Majesty. In many ways, he's better than before.

Mad March swivels his head, gazing around the room with his one good eye.

KING OF HEARTS

We don't need a user manual, do we? I hate user manuals.

The Queen rises... approaches him...

CARPENTER

Perhaps not too close... He's still finding his way.

The Queen ignores his warning, circles the creature, intrigued.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Does he have all his old skills? Forensics? Tracking? Homicidal mania?

CARPENTER

I believe so.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Believe so?

CARPENTER

There wasn't much time for testing.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Does he speak?

The Carpenter shrugs. He has no idea.

QUEEN OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

Let's try him out then.

(Clearing her throat)

Mad. March. How. Are. You. Today?

MAD MARCH

Piss. Off. You. Cow.

Hubbub. Shock. The Queen smiles.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Excellent. Good as new.

She beams at the Carpenter.

QUEEN OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

Now then... Marchy, I need you to find someone, a girl.

MAD MARCH

Not interested.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

I see. How disappointing. In that case we'll have to find another use for you.

She turns away, looks to the King.

QUEEN OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

Let's put him in the Gaming Room where the Geeks can have fun with him.

Mad March's head whirs and cranks noisily...

MAD MARCH

What?

The Queen turns back to him, shrugs helplessly.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

What else am I to do with you? I'm devastated truly. You were always my favorite. I loved you like one of my own. But if you're not up to the job anymore, why, I'll just have to find someone who is.

MAD MARCH

Who?

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Someone younger, perhaps. Someone who still has the hunger.

(to Carpenter)

You can take him away. He's obviously past his prime.

MAD MARCH

Tell me about this girl.

The Queen smiles victorious.

CUT T0:

EXT. STREETS NEAR THE TEASHOP – DAY

Hatter and Alice sneak through back streets.

HATTER

The Looking Glass is the only way to get you home, and although it's here, in the city it's the most heavily guarded piece , of kit in Wonderland.

ALICE

First I've got to find Jack.

Hatter stops in his tracks, looks at her as if she's mad.

HATTER

Have you not heard a word I've said?

ALICE

I don't know how he got mixed up in this, but I know he's not a thief. He wanted to surprise me, sweep me off my feet, so somehow he got hold of this ring... and now it's landed him in a pile of trouble. If it wasn't for me, he'd be home safe.

HATTER

How did he get hold of it?

ALICE

I don't know. The point is, I'm the only one who can get him out of this mess.

HATTER

How d'you figure that?

ALICE

I've got the ring, I can use it to negotiate his release.

HATTER

Oh no, no, no. You can't negotiate with the Queen. She's crazy. You have to cut your losses and get the hell out of here before it's too late.

ALICE

I can't just abandon Jack. He's innocent. Besides. I like him.

HATTER

You like him?

ALICE

Yes. A lot.

HATTER

Trust me, I know a thing or two about liking people. In time, after much chocolate and cream cake, 'like' turns to 'what-was-his-name-again?'

ALICE

Not in my world. I have a bad record when it comes to liking guys. In fact, he's the first one who means something. I'm not about to give him up now.

They arrive at the Tea shop - and get a shock.

Suits are ransacking the Shop... trashing the place.

They duck back into hiding. They can see - the 10 of Clubs questioning RATCATCHER.

HATTER

Work with rats long enough and you turn into one.

Suddenly, Mad March appears in the doorway, looking out.

ALICE

What is _that_?

HATTER

Nothing I've ever seen before.

Mad March paces, swiveling his monstrous head, sensing someone out there.

HATTER (CONT'D)

Wait...

(shakes his head)

No, it can't be... Come on - let's get out of here.

He leads Alice away from the Tea Shop, back the way they Came.

A tiny gizmo glides out of a slot in Mad March's mechanical head - turning in all directions, like radar... it locks on the escaping duo.

Without a further thought, Mad March takes off after them, walking at a brisk, steady pace, but never breaking into a run.

The 10 of Clubs sees him...

10 OF CLUBS

Sir?

He quickly gathers his men and hurries after Mad March.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT FIVE


	11. Script 8

ACT SIX

FADE IN:

EXT. UNDERWORLD CITY - NIGHT.

Hatter leads Alice down a side street.

HATTER

This way!

They run down steps that lead to a city dock.

EXT. WOODEN JETTY. CONTINUOUS – NIGHT

Small boats are moored along the side of the jetty. Black water stretches away from the city...

Hatter and Alice run to the end and jump into a small motor boat filled with bundles of wool.

As Hatter desperately tries to start the motor, Alice looks anxiously back.

HATTER

There's a knack to this... (pulling at the cord) And I never learnt it…

Mad March and the others appear down the steps and sprint towards them.

ALICE

Hurry!

HATTER

Untie the rope!

She does so just as… the motor finally splutters to life.

And they're away... out over open water as the murky curtain of night closes in around them.

Mad March watches them disappear.

10 OF CLUBS

I'll call for the Scarab.

He pulls out a communication device... finds a connection.

EXT. POOL OF TEARS. OPEN WATER - DAY

The morning sun casts an orange glow over the water.

Hatter and Alice buzz over the tranquil surface, far from the city.

ALICE

Where is the Casino?

HATTER

Don't even think about it. You wouldn't last a minute in that place.

ALICE

How do you know?

HATTER

I live here!

ALICE

Maybe they'll trade Jack for the ring.

HATTER

I've told your you can't negotiate with the Queen. But…

An idea is coming to him.

ALICE

But what?

HATTER

The White Rabbit is a different kettle of onions. Perhaps they'll do a deal... maybe even spring your boyfriend.

ALICE

You think that'll work?

HATTER

It's a long shot, but the only one we've got.

ALICE

We?

HATTER

My shop's been ransacked. I'm homeless. I'm a target, not only for the Suits, but for the Resistance. And there's only so many places in Wonderland I can hide. As I see it, I have one option...

ALICE

Which is…?

HATTER

To go with you, back to your world.

He avoids eye contact, looks out at the vast lake.

Alice feels for him... and rather than getting tough she –

ALICE

I'm sorry Hatter. I guess I've ruined your life here haven't I?

HATTER

I had it coming. Dodo was right, I was dancing too close to the flame. Anyway, whatever's happened's happened and now, we're both in the same boat.

They share a smile... never a truer word spoken...

HATTER (cont'd)

You'll be back in a cozy pizza parlor chewing on egg fried rice and playing footsie with Jack before you know it.

ALICE

Pizza parlors don't serve egg fried rice.

HATTER

Clam chowder then.

ALICE

Pizza. They just serve pizza.

HATTER

But isn't that flat bread with tomato and cheese?

ALICE

Yes.

HATTER

And that's all they serve?

ALICE

You can have it with pepperoni.

HATTER

Isn't that processed pork butt?

ALICE

I try not to think about it too carefully.

Hatter tries to picture flatbread and pork butt.

HATTER

I can see it's going to take me a while to get used to your culinary tastes.

(seeing something above) Uh oh.

ALICE

What?

Hatter points to the Giant Scarab in the distant sky, getting closer...

HATTER

Before we do anything we've got to shake that royal flush.

He hits the throttle and heads for land.

INT. SCARAB BRIDGES – DAY

A large window to the sky. Mad March and the 10 of Clubs stand silhouetted against it. Looking down at the vast Pool of Tears.

10 OF CLUBS

They're heading for the shore.

MAD MARCH

Can't this thing move any faster?

EXT. Lakeside - DAY

Hatter and Alice pull the boat up onto the shore and hide it in the undergrowth.

A spine-chilling growl from deep in the forest.

ALICE

What was that?

Hatter looks up at the scarab, getting ever closer.

HATTER

I don't know who the weirdo is leading that posse, but he's got a hell of a nose for blood.

Hatter looks into the forest.

HATTER (CONT'D)

And this is the place to get it.

ALICE

What do you mean?

HATTER

Stay by me... there are things in these woofs that defy imagination.

He sets off, but Alice stays put, uncertain.

HATTER (CONT'D)

We can't shake the posse... and we can't fight em either, so there's only one thing

left to try.

ALICE

What's that?

HATTER

Lead them into a trap.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. Wonderland WOODS – DAY

Hatter and Alice journey deep into the woody.

EXT. LAKESIDE – DAY

The 10 of Clubs and his men pull the small boat from the undergrowth...

10 OF CLUBS

That's it...

Mad March isn't interesting he's scanning the forest.

MAD MARCH

That way.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT SIX

ACT SEVEN

FADE IN:

EXT. DARK FORESTS – DAY

Alice and Hatter walk apprehensively through the woods.

HATTER

Keep your breathing shallow.

A growl.

ALICE

Did you hear that?

HATTER

Look for a tree you can climb.

ALICE

What? Why?

HATTER

That trap we talked about, this is it and I'm the bait. Now get going.

Heavy footsteps shake the ground... like an earthquake gathering momentum.

ALICE

My God. What is it? Tell me!

HATTER

A Jabberwock.

ALICE

A what?

HATTER

Alice, get going!

ALICE

You're going to lead this thing back to the posse?

HATTER

Yes! After it gets a good look at me. Now get out of here.

ALICE

That's your plan!

A creature the size of a house partly obscured by the trees. It stops, stares at them, nostrils flaring, chest heaving.

This is the Jabberwock... Wonderland's version of the T-Rex.

HATTER

That's great! Now it's seen you, it'll want you.

Alice runs - in no particular direction – into the thickly shadowed wood, branches whipping her arms and face.

The Jabberwock roars... and chases her... crashing through the forest like a bulldozer.

HATTER (CONT'D)

Not that way!

Hatter veers back, crossing its path, trying to distract it. But it keeps right on after Alice.

She snakes around the trees, using them as cover.

The Jabberwock's huge head cranes forward as it runs, its jaws snapping, its claws digging up the earth...

Alice jumps between two trees growing close together, trips and falls. That's it. The Jabberwock is on her in an instant, its gaping jaws ready to tear her shreds.

But it stops, inches from her, it's body too large to pass between the two trees. Snap! Snap! It stretches its neck, enraged, determined to get a piece of her.

Alice scrambles to her feet and sprints, gaining some distance before the monster busts through the trees and... within seconds... is right up to her again.

Hatter darts out of the forest, runs along side her.

There's a clearing up ahead. Hatter vaults over a fallen tree, heads for it... Alice is with him.

They burst into the clearings exhausted, when...

The ground collapses under their feet.

A simple bear trap in the forest... swallows them up...

They fall into the darkness, landing awkwardly between sharp, pointed stakes buried in the pit floor.

Hatter gathers himself quickly.

HATTER (CONT'D)

You okay?

ALICE

Just about.

The Jabberwock skids to a stop... slides towards the trap... stops inches from the edge.

It lowers its huge head into the pit, sniffing for its prey.

HATTER

Lie low!

Alice flattens herself between the stakes.

Two huge nostrils, snorting steam, dripping ooze, search for her... moving close to her... but then –

The monster spears itself on a sharpened pole, pulls away.

Hatter and Alice watch, breathless, as the beast loses interest and lopes off into the forest.

Moments later there's another figure standing on the edge of the pit, looking down.

A wild old man. The WHITE KNIGHT.

WHITE KNIGHT

Vermin! Saboteurs! Anarchists!

Alice gets to her feet... squints at him.

WHITE KNIGHT (CONT'D)

I was this close to catching him! This close! Degenerate bagheads!

EXT. DARK FORESTS. LATER – DAY

Alice and Hatter are out of the hole looking on, as the, White Knight surveys the damage to his trap.

Although grey-haired and 60ish, the Knight seems limber, striding about with confidence.

He wears a make-shift, rusted metal breastplate bolted together over what looks like old rags, straw, carved pieces of wood... and on his face, a limp mustache.

He's a cross between Don Quixote and one of those Japanese soldiers discovered on desert islands years after the war.

He mutters to himself, angrily.

WHITE KNIGHT

Subverters. Pig pushing flecks. Bug bashers.

ALICE

Who the hell are you?

WHITE KNIGHT

I'm a knight. The White Knight to be precise. Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringhay Le Malvois the third.

He glares at them.

WHITE KNIGHT (CONT'D)

Who are you?

ALICE

I'm Alice.

WHITE KNIGHT

Alice? _The _Alice? ''_The_'' Alice?

ALICE

No . ''_Just_ '' Alice .

WHITE KNIGHT

Justalice?

Hatter is staring at the White Knight, incredulously.

HATTER

I thought you were all wiped out years ago.

WHITE KNIGHT

Well you thought wrong. As you can see I'm as fit as a butcher's dog.

ALICE

Are there any others like you?

WHITE KNIGHT

Certainly not. I'm a one off. My Nan used to say that if I was the only eligible bachelor left in the world, there wasn't a warthog or wall flower who'd polish my escutcheon. (Chuckling fondly) Quite a card, my Nan.

ALICE

I meant - are there any the other Knights in these woods? Your comrades in arms.

WHITE KNIGHT

Heavens no. Are you mad? We were all wiped out years ago.

HATTER

You dug that pit on your own?

WHITE KNIGHT

Think I'm too old! Well let me tell you something knugface, youth is vastly overrated. I may have put on a few years, but I'm crafty. I have a very inventive and calculating mind, stacked high with groundbreaking, state of the art ideas. I invent all sorts of things. The beehive mousetrap for instance, and shark repellent, and windy hair sticks. This here 'pit' as you so rudely call it, is in fact my third attempt at 'The Gravity Assisted Snare Mark IV'.

Hatter and Alice look at each other incredulously.

HATTER

He's mad as a box of frogs.

ALICE

Surprise, surprise. Who isn't in this crazy world!

Alice buries her head in her hands.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Errrr! This is all too much.

HATTER

How the hell have you survived?

WHITE KNIGHT

(Insulted) I'm a knight.

HATTER

Apparently, you're THE knight.

WHITE KNIGHT

And I'm an inventor, as I said, although , if I'm honest, it's strictly on a part-time basis.

HATTER

You don't say.

WHITE KNIGHT

And I dabble in the black arts now and then. Soothsaying, toe nail readings, that sort of things. Here, let me show you... Give me your palm.

He grabs Alice's hand and starts reading her palm intensely.

ALICE

Get off!

But the White Knight's seen the ring.

WHITE KNIGHT

What's that on your finger?

ALICE

Nothing.

WHITE KNIGHT

It's the sacred ring. The Stone of Wonderland. Our ring! Where did you get it?

HATTER

Don't get too excited grandad. The ring stays on the lady's finger.

The White Knight falls on one knee, eyes shut, hands clasped together in prayer.

WHITE KNIGHT

It is meant to be. This place, this time, this meeting in the woods...

Hatter grabs Alice's arm and pulls her away, marching her through the woods… leaving the White Knight on his knees.

HATTER

We better get the hell away from this guy, before he gets us killed.

ALICE

Wait! Maybe he can help us.

HATTER

Have you forgotten the weirdo tailing us. This freak show will draw his attention for Sure.

ALICE

If this knight's survived out here that long, maybe he knows a thing or two.

Alice pulls herself free of Hatter's grasp and returns to the White Knight, who's in exactly the same spot, eyes closed, transfixed...

ALICE (CONT'D)

Listen Charlie. We have some very bad men following us who want to kill us and steal the ring. Do you know anywhere we can lay low for a while?

WHITE KNIGHT

(still locked in prayer, eyes firmly shut) The stars are aligned in a cosmic ray of hope.

HATTER

You're putting your faith in this guy?

ALICE

(under her breath) Yes. He may be nuts... and a hundred and fifty years old... and dress like a car trashy but he's a survivor.

WHITE KNIGHT

(Insulted) And I'm not deaf!

He gets to his feet.

WHITE KNIGHT (CONT'D)

Justalice. I, Sir Charles Eustace Fotheringhay Le Malvois the third, White Knight and guardian of the curtsey –

HATTER

(Looking back nervously) Get on with it.

WHITE KNIGHT

- will be honored to escort you, your goods and vassal –

HATTER

Vassal!

WHITE KNIGHT

- to my sacred kingdom.

CUT TO:

EXT. FOREST – DAY

Mad March and his men march through the woods. A growl from deep in the woods unsettles the 10 of Clubs.

10 OF CLUBS

Why would they enter the Forests of Wabe? No one has ever come out alive.

MAD MARCH

That's what they want you to think.

They stop at the bear-trap. Mad March eyes the surrounding area intensely.

MAD MARCH (CONT'D)

They were here a little while ago... the shadows are still warm.

10 OF CLUBS

Shadows?

MAD MARCH

But their footprints stop here.

The 10 of Clubs joins Mad March, who's staring at the forest floor.

Oddly, their footprints do exactly that... stop dead... as if they've vanished into thin air...

Mad March wanders back to the bear-trap, tries to read the signs.

MAD MARCH (CONT'D)

There are only two sets of prints... His and hers... they got out of the trap here, came over here... faced this area here and...

10 OF CLUBS

Who dug the pit I wonder?

MAD MARCH

Then they marched off over there and came back...

10 OF CLUBS

Must have taken ten men a week.

He stares into the pit.

10 OF CLUBS (cont'd)

Or one man ten weeks... Course, we can't be sure it was a man. Might have been a burly lass...

The 10 of clubs looks back at the Jabberwock's monstrous footsteps...

10 OF CLUBS (CONT'D)

Perhaps they were swallowed whole by the beast... That would explain it. One great snap of its jaws and they're gone. I bet it's tucked up in its cave right now sleeping it off.

MAD MARCH

No. The prints tell a different story. Somebody helped them... and who ever it was... just raised the bar.

10 OF CLUBS

I'm feeling a little peckish myself.

In one fluid movement, Mad March turns and strikes the 10 of clubs a fierce blow to the face...

10 OF Clubs (cont'd)

Ahhh!

He falls backwards into the pit, landing with a dull thud.

CUT TO:

EXT. WOODS/BLUFF OVERLOOKING KINGDOM OF KNIGHTS – DAY

Horses hooves wearing oddly shaped Hessian bags with neatly crafted raffia brushes trailing behind them, trudge through the rugged terrain.

Hatter, who's riding a mule with Alice while the White Knight leads the way on his horse, looks back at the path, admiring the invention.

HATTER

They even work over mud. Maybe Senile Sam really does have a trick or two up his gauntlet.

The White Knight dismounts, clears away foliage. Hatter and Alice are not far behind.

WHITE KNIGHT

Welcome... (gestures) ... to the kingdom of the knights.

He parts a final curtain of greenery to reveal, from their vantage point on a high ridge, a plateau below...

A vast dormant volcano stretches out before them... hiding the oddest sight within its crater - a checkerboard pattern of overgrown jungle...

Dark green vegetation next to paler green squares... a wild, sprawling, organic chess board...

ALICE

Oh. My. God.

Great stone buildings stand on some of the squares... Towers shaped like classic chess pieces... a bishop, a rook, a knight, a king etc... decayed and crumbling, but solid enough to form a fortified CHESS PIECE CITY on the forest squares, hidden from the rest of Wonderland inside the dormant volcano...

HATTER

Well, what do you know...

ALICE

It's like a chess board...

Hatter is genuinely awed.

WHITE KNIGHT

Let me show you around.


	12. Script 9

EXT. KINGDOM OF THE KNIGHTS - DAY.

The White Knight leads Alice and Hatter through the overgrown city - it's structures so covered with vegetation that they merge selflessly with the forest... only when Alice looks up, can she see the chess piece buildings clearly, looming large like sad giants.

WHITE KNIGHT

This was once the greatest city in the realm... the Red King and his elected council ruled Wonderland with the wisdom of the ages.

HATTER

I've read about it, seen the pictures, but I never imagined it like this...

ALICE

The Hearts destroyed everything?

WHITE KNIGHT

We lived in harmony for a thousand years. They allowed their world of powerful emotions to be ruled by our thoughtful laws... But when the Queen came to power she just wanted to feel the good... not the bad.

ALICE

That's why she came for the Ring?

WHITE KNIGHT

She wanted the Looking Glass. We put up a good fight, but they were crazed, fought like banshees.

HATTER

Are we safe here?

WHITE KNIGHT

'The Touch Sensitive Early Warning System' will alert us to any intruders... it's the mark V, greatly improved thanks to a new goose feather trip mechanism.

Half buried in the forest floor, leaning at an angle, a magnificent stone podium with two craved thrones...

WHITE KNIGHT (CONT'D)

Believe it or not... this was once the throne room... sadly all that's left now is... the throne...

On the throne, dressed in frayed and rooted robes and propped up by rusted armor, sits a skeleton...

On its head - a jeweled crown.

HATTER

And the Red King.

WHITE KNIGHT

Don't wake him.

ALICE

Yuck. How long has he been dead?

WHITE KNIGHT

He's not dead! He's asleep. If he were to wake, you'd go out - bang! - just like a candle.

ALICE

What do you mean?

WHITE KNIGHT

You're just a thing in his dream.

HATTER

What does that make you? His nightmare?

WHITE KNIGHT

I keep him comfortable, poor old fella. He's seen better days. There are a thousand more like him, spread out across this great kingdom, tucked up in everlasting slumber.

A flicker of sadness appears in his eyes... then...

WHITE KNIGHT (CONT'D)

I bet you're hungry.

Alice and Hatter exchange a glance - they're ravenous.

CUT T0:

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO. WAITING ROOM - DAY

The Housewife, Elder Man, Female Student and Cop sit or pace or lie across the seats... waiting.

HOUSEWIFE

Little things come back to me, but I don't know if they're real or not... a small girl falling off her scooter and hurting her arm... Is it my daughter... or a friend...

or is it me... I have no idea.

The door opens, the MAILMAN who was gambling beside the HOUSEWIFE is shown in...

MAILMAN

I think I've made enough to pay off my mortgage... but they won't cash me in.

Another door opens... on the far side of the waiting room and a lab technician appears and gestures to the Female student and the cop...

LAB TECHNICIAN

You two. This way.

The student and the cop are led out.

CUT TO:

EXT. FOREST - EVENING.

Close on Mad March's face... his searching eyes, scanning... his eager mechanical snout, sniffing. Behind him the evening sky is turning pink.

10 OF CLUBS (O.S.)

(calling up) Any sign of rain?

Pull back to reveal Mad March high up in a tree, searching the forest canopy... while the 10 of Clubs and his men wait patiently below.

The 10 of Clubs has a frightening black eye.

10 OF CLUBS (CONT'D)

I'm sure I felt a drop.

The little radar gizmo on Mad March's head whirs and clicks.

10 OF CLUBS (CONT'D)

Should have brought a hat.

The radar locks onto something... Mad March's ears perk up.

MAD MARCH

(Sotto - to Alice) You think you're clever don't you? Very, bloody clever...

(shouting down) We're heading east... to the old kingdom of

the Knights!

10 OF CLUBS

Excellent! Well done.

EXT. KINGDOM OF THE KNIGHTS. WHITE KNIGHT'S SHELTER - NIGHT.

The White Knight's cozy shelter in the woods amidst the ruined city is a scrap yard of inventions in progress.

Hatter and Alice sit at the 'Portable Fire and Barbecue Mark III', polishing their plates.

ALICE

(picking a bone clean) That was good Charlie. What was it?

WHITE KNIGHT

Barbecued Borogove. They're the devil to catch, but well worth the trouble, don't you think?

Alice looks at the bone, worried what a Borogove might look like, then shrugs and throws it in the fire.

ALICE

When in Rome.

WHITE KNIGHT

I'm just off to check the 'Wind Propelled Mollusc Fountain Mark II'. Won't be long.

He disappears, leaving Alice and Hatter alone.

HATTER

You were right about him. He may be a few toadstools short of a good night out, but he knows these woods pretty well.

Alice looks at Hatter.

ALICE

What I want to know is how we're going to make a deal with the White Rabbit?

HATTER

I know a gal, Carlotta Sin Delaware, who dates a guy who used to play cards with a rich kid who once studied law with an electrician who works, part time, with one of the technical staff.

Alice

How well did you know Carlotta Sin Delaware?

HATTER

That's not a question you ask a man in his prime.

ALICE

Great. I'm sure Carlotta's boyfriend will love helping one of her old flames, particularly when it might get him killed.

HATTER

I said it was a long shot. Listen. So long as you've got the ring, you've got a chance.

ALICE

'You'? What happened to 'We'?

HATTER

I can't leave, Alice. Wonderland's my home, I'm not going to just abandon it, despite what I said. I have to stay and fight.

ALICE

What?

HATTER

Seeing this great kingdoms what it's become, is a wake up call. My people - the hundreds of refugees hiding underground - are counting on me.

ALICE

Didn't that Dodo guy say he was going to have you hunted down and killed?

HATTER

Yes. But if I show up with the ring...I think he'll forgive me.

ALICE

So that's what this is about!

HATTER

Don't worry. I'll make sure I get you home safe and sound first.

ALICE

And Jack?

HATTER

You've got to forget about Jack, Alice. We'll never get him out of the Casino alive, and trying will only set off alarm bells... and make your escape impossible.

ALICE

So you were just leading me on back there?

HATTER

Believe me, it would be suicide.

Hatter looks at her beautiful face lit by the orange glow of the fire and feels, inexplicably, irrationally, jealous of Jack...

HATTER (CONT'D)

(Sotto) Jack's a lucky guy.

ALICE

What?

HATTER

Nothing. It's late. Lets get some rest and talk about it in the morning.

EXT. KINGDOM OF THE KNIGHTS. WHITE KNIGHT'S SHELTER - NIGHT.

A full moon lights up the ancient ruins, overgrown with jungle foliage.

The White Knight swings in a hammock snoring melodically through his teeth. Hatter is asleep against a tree stump.

Alice is curled up bed of straw... awake.

She gets up and looks at Hatter, his handsome face, unusually peaceful now...

Then she looks at the ring... and sets off on her own.

EXT. WOODS/BLUFF OVERLOOKING KINGDOM OF KNIGHTS - NIGHT

Alice climbs onto the ridge, out of breath and sits to recover, looking back at the Knight's kingdom - now glowing in the moonlight.

A breeze blows her hair back and she leans back against a flat rock, exhausted.

The tinkle of a bell.

A striped tortoiseshell CAT in a red collar with a tiny golden bell sits on a nearby rock watching her.

Alice stares at it.

ALICE

Dinah?

The CAT takes off, into the woods. Alice is up and after it.

EXT. DARK WOOD – NIGHT

Alice runs through the forest, following the faint tinkle of the Cat's bell.

An ominous growl stops her.

Then the thumping footfall of a heavy beast. She runs away from it but is met by the shriek of another animals just as, terrifying.

Then, through nearby trees, the CAT again, running scared.

ALICE

Dinah!

Alice chases it, zigzagging through the somber wood, the beast's roars at her back.

The CAT is there one second, gone the next.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Dinah! What are you doing here?

But just as she feels she's getting close to it, it disappears.

Alice stops, out of breath, back up against a tree, the growls and shrieks getting closer.

Suddenly the Cat is at her feet, encircling them. Alice leans down to pick her up, but it runs towards –

The oddest sight –

A DOOR in a tree.

Alice approaches it. The door is ajar. Behind her, the beasts are getting closer. Alice pushes the door open and steps inside.

INT. ALICE'S CHILDHOOD HOME - NIGHT

The front entrance, hall and stairs of a suburban home. Everything is covered in earth, leaves, abandoned for years.

Alice looks back through the front door at the dark forest.

The CAT sits outside, watching her, and...

A BROAD GRIN SPREAD ACROSS ITS FACE.

Bang! The Front door slams shut!

MATCH CUT TO:

INT. ALICE'S CHILDHOOD HOME – NIGHT

Alice jumps at the noise, stares at the front door in horror, but she's not the Alice we know, but her younger self, 10 YEARs OLD, in a blue nightdress and carrying a storybook...

And the hallway is also transformed - lit in a homey orange glow, toys littering the patterned carpet, family pictures crowding the walls, yellow flowers in a vase on a side table...

... and from an unseen kitchen, the soft sound of Sarah Vaughn singing ''Someone to watch over me'' wafts from a radio...

A welcoming family home, filled with warmth and security.

YOUNG ALICE moves inside, knocks lightly on a hallway door... but there's no reply so she pushes it open...

YOUNG ALICE

Dad?

She steps into her father's study and gets a shock. It's completely empty... the shelves are picked clean of books, the furniture is gone, the carpets, lamps shades, figurines, fruit basket, and even curtains, are all gone.

She drops the storybook - It's Alice in Wonderland.

YOUNG ALICE (CONT'D)

Dad!

EXT. WOODS/BLUFF OVERLOOKING KINGDOM OF KNIGHTS - MORNING

Alice wakes, she had fallen asleep against the flat rock when she first leaned against it. The Cat, the woods, the childhood home, all a dream. She gets up, looks back at the Knight's Kingdom lit by the dawn sun, and sets off into the woods.

EXT. KINGDOM OF THE KNIGHTS. WHITE KNIGHT'S SHELTER - MORNING

A CROW squawks loudly. Hatter wakes suddenly and sits straight up.

HATTER

What was that?

The CROW squawks again. Hatter looks over at it, flapping in its bamboo cage, one of its claws pulled by a thread...

SQUAWK!

The White Knight wakes.

WHITE KNIGHT

That's the early warning system. Someone has broken through the perimeter!

HATTER

Where's Alice?

The straw bed is empty...

The White Knight is up, gathering his arms.

WHITE KNIGHT

Battle stations! Sound the order of the Seraphim! Drum, fife and pickle!

HATTER

I need to borrow a horse.

The White Knight heads to the horses.

WHITE KNIGHT

Which way should we go?

HATTER

You don't have to come, Charlie. This isn't your fight.

WHITE KNIGHT

You couldn't be more wrong. You led the Alice of Legend to me for a reason. Call it what you will, divinity, fate, an alignment of forces beyond mortal understanding. In time you will see that I am the true paladin here, and you are merely a harbinger.

Hatter ignores him, too preoccupied to enter into a quarrel, and mounts up.

WHITE KNIGHT (CONT'D)

Besides, you'll never find her without my help. Remember, I am also well versed in the black arts. We shall be guided by my psychic connection with the mysterious sinews that bind mankind to the outer realm.

He closes his eyes and presses his fingers to his temple.

WHITE KNIGHT (CONT'D)

Ah qaladoon de booshe.

Hatter heads out.

WHITE KNIGHT (CONT'D)

You're going the wrong way harbinger. We should head west.

HATTER

You go west if you like, I'm going east.

WHITE KNIGHT

Why?

HATTER

She's gone to the Heart's Casino.

WHITE KNIGHT

But that's certain death. Why would she go there?

EXT. WONDERLAND CANYON – DAY

Alice is up, walking through a canyon. She looks up at the rocks around her apprehensively.

Suddenly, a Suit jumps down from a rock... then another and another... Alice is surrounded.

Mad March steps forward.

MAD MARCH

You look like you could use some company.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT SEVEN


	13. Script 10

ACT EIGHT

FADE IN:

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO. GAMING ROOM – DAY

Mad March and The 10 of Clubs lead Alice through the clamor of the Gaming Room. Music thumps, Go Go Dancers jive, Croupiers deal the cards, all of them winning cards.

Alice sees the glow of excitement seeping out of the Players bare soles, into the floors.

ALICE

They're half asleep...

The FEMALE STUDENT and the COP who we last saw escorted from the Waiting Room, stand together at a gaming table, their eyes in a trance-like state once more, gambling feverishly...

CUT TO:

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO. THRONEROOM - DAY

Something terrible... something unthinkable... has been said.

The Queen of Hearts stands, eyes fixed on Alice, face reddening, hands trembling with anger...

The King closes his eyes in disbelief, certain that the world is about to come to an end.

Alice stands between Mad March and the 10 of Clubs who is desperately trying to form a word...

10 OF CLUBS

I... aahhhh...ummmmm...

KING OF HEARTS

No, number ten, best not say another word.

The 10 of Clubs stops trying to speak, and stands hoping the floor will open up and swallow him.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

She's lying of course.

KING OF HEARTS

Of course.

10 OF CLUBS

I did try my best to –

KING OF HEARTS

(cutting him dead) Number ten!

10 OF CLUBS

Sorry Majesty.

The King steps up to Alice with graveyard eyes.

KING OF HEARTS

We could search her again, of course, more thoroughly...

ALICE

It won't do any good.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Where did you hide it, girl?

ALICE

I've told you. I don't know what you're talking about. I've never worn a ring in my life.

KING OF HEARTS

We know that Jack gave you the ring Alice. We. Know. That! The White Rabbit told us , heaven rest his soul. The question is, did you leave it in your world?

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Winston you idiot! Now she knows we don't know whether she brought it with her.

KING OF HEARTS

Ah! That's right! Sorry dearest. This interrogation business is tricky.

Defeated the king returns to his throne and tries to look inscrutable.

The Queen paces around Alice.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

You walked into Mad March's trap on purpose, didn't you? You wanted him to catch you, because you didn't know the way here.

Alice says nothing, stares straight ahead.

QUEEN OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

You'd only do that, of course, if you'd hidden the ring first, somewhere very discrete. Am I right?

KING OF HEARTS

Brilliant, my dear!

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Shut. Up. Winston.

KING OF HEARTS

Just admiring the genius mind at work, a miracle to behold.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Your plan was... to try to cut a deal with one of my cohorts, make your demands, and only return the ring when they've been met... but now suddenly you find yourself face to face with the Queen of Hearts herself, the most powerful persona in the history of literature, and you don't know whether you can go through with it. You've lost your nerve. That about sums it up, doesn't it?

ALICE

No.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

No?

ALICE

I haven't lost my nerve.

KING OF HEARTS

Hah! You've cracked her open like a roast walnut! Incredible.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

So, then... Alice my dear, what are your demands?

Alice heaves a sigh, plucks up courage.

ALICE

I want you to free my boyfriend, Jack Chase and send us both home. Once we're certain we're safe, I'll tell you where the ring is.

Silence. Nobody moves... time is momentarily suspended.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

I see. Number Nine, go fetch this Jack Chase.

9 OF CLUBS

But Marm...

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Do as you're told.

The 9 of Clubs hurries off. The Queen turns back to Alice, smiles sweetly.

There's a commotion. Someone is being escorted into the throne Room.

QUEEN OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

What a coincidence. It appears that Jack 'Chase', was waiting just outside the door.

Me wonders why?

As the crowd parts...

Alice squints... trying to see... And then she does.

ALICE

Jack!

Jack is escorted in. Looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Alice runs to him, embraces him.

ALICE (CONT'D)

Are you all right?

JACK

I'm fine. What are you doing here?

QUEEN OF HEARTS

We found her running around the forest all on her todd, so I brought her here. I was very curious to see what sort of tart my son is hanging around with these days...

ALICE

Son..? you're... her son?

QUEEN OF HEARTS

His real name is Jack Heart. He lied to you about that too.

JACK

Mother.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Don't 'mother' me, you odious quisling. Your girlfriend has hidden the Stone of Wonderland out there, in the bushes somewhere.

JACK

She's not my girlfriend. She's nothing to me.

ALICE

Jack?

QUEEN OF HEARTS

So why did you give her my ring?

JACK

As I've said a thousand times, I didn't give it to her. She took it.

ALICE

How can you say that?

JACK

She was an affair, that's all. Someone to pass the time with while I explored her world. I took the ring to be certain I had the power to return. Little did I know she'd go through my things while I slept.

Alice is devastated.

JACK (CONT'D)

Alice. Tell us where you hid the ring.

Alice is confused.

ALICE

Jack... I...

JACK

I didn't ask you to come here Alice, and I certainly didn't want you to hide the ring.

So, come on, tell everyone where it is.

ALICE

Okay...er...

Then Jack gives her a look... a subtle raise of the eyebrows... a look that says: 'No! No! No!'

ALICE (CONT'D)

No. I'm not telling anyone where it is until you've taken me home.

Jack looks back at the Queen.

JACK

Perhaps that's not such a bad idea. If I take her home we'll be sure to get it back.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Brilliant! The only little niggle is, well, I wouldn't trust you if you told me the sun was round.

KING OF HEARTS

And sadly we've had to shut down the Looking-Glass altogether now -

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Winston! Stop giving away classified information! Do they have to know that? Do you need to get it off your chest! Just shut up you feckless moron and let some one with half a brain deal with this.

KING OF HEARTS

Dash, blast and pomegranate! You're right! I gave it away! Sorry Peaches.

The Queen regains her composure.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

I'm sure we can win over the lovely girl without having to go all the way back to smelly old home sweet home.

She turns her high-beam smile toward...

QUEEN OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

Ah... look who's here...

A radiantly beautiful Woman in a form-fitting dress, sashaying into the room like a model on a runway... THE DUCHESS.

QUEEN OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

Duchess!

DUCHESS

Majesty.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Jack, have you nothing to say to your fiancee?

ALICE

What?

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Don't tell me. Jack forgot to mention his life long love, wildly romantic engagement and upcoming wedding?

JACK

Stop this.

DUCHESS

So... this is...

Her eyes go to Alice. Alice glares back.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

I'm afraid so.

The Duchess crosses to Alice, appraising her.

DUCHESS

Really... I'm starting to wonder about your taste, Jack. I mean, if you think _she's_ pretty... what must you think of me?

QUEEN OF HEARTS

He thinks you're the most gorgeous creature in the world, dear, that's why he's marrying you.

The Duchess smiles, looks at Jack. The Queen closes in on Alice.

QUEEN OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

You see Alice dear. Jack has been engaged for months now. His flight through the Looking Glass was no more than a diversion, a stag spree... a wave goodbye to his mischievous youth.

Alice looks at Jack... rattled and confused.

QUEEN OF HEARTS (CONT'D)

You're going to tell us where you hid the ring, and then you're going to wish you had never laid eyes on my son.

JACK

Well. I better run. Goodbye Alice.

Jack takes both of Alice's hands in his.

JACK (CONT'D)

I forgive you for taking the ring. I know you were upset with me... And I don't blame you.

He gives her a kiss on the cheek and whispers the words –

JACK (CONT'D)

(so no one else can hear) He's here.

AND HE SLIPS SOMETHING INTO HER HAND.

Alice is thrown by the remark, looks at Jack... ''who's here?"

JACK (CONT'D)

Goodbye. (Turning to the Duchess.) Duchess..?

He extends his arm to the Duchess. She happily takes it. They exit the room together.

Alice watches them, her mind reeling.

QUEEN OF HEARTS

Take her to the Truth Room.

The 10 of Clubs and his Suits lead her away.

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO. GAMING ROOM. CONTINUOUS – DAY

As Alice is escorted back across the Gaming Room she surreptitiously checks her pocket, sees what Jack gave her...

It's a SMALL WATCH with the initials RH engraved on the back.

She stops dead, stunned.

ALICE

(to herself) Dad!

The 10 of Clubs pushes her forcefully, from behind.

10 OF CLUBS

Keep moving!

She moves, burying the watch back in her pocket.

But her eyes go to the Players all around her at the tables, the Oysters... Her father could be one of them!

ALICE

My god, he's here... He's here...

10 OF CLUBS

said, keep moving!

She's in shock.

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO. JACK'S SUITE – DAY

A heavy door opens and the Duchess escorts Jack through. A GUARD stands in attendance.

DUCHESS

Who is she Jack?

JACK

Jealous?

DUCHESS

Of course I am.

JACK

Then help me get out of here.

The Duchess glances at the guard.

DUCHESS

You know I can't do that, but maybe... if you tell me what you're up to...

JACK

I'm not up to anything.

DUCHESS

Oh baby. We shouldn't have any secrets between us.

She moves forward to kiss him, but he pulls away. She looks at him, disappointed, and leaves. The GUARD closes and locks the door.

INT. HAPPY HEARTS CASINO. TRUTH ROOM – DAY

A door opens in a perfectly white room. There are no other doors, no windows, no corners or edges to the room.

Alice is led in by the10 of Clubs, who quickly disappears back through the door and when he closes it, no sign of the door remains...

Now she is alone in a white void... until... rising up from nowhere, as if on an invisible elevator... two HUGE MEN appear...

They tower over Alice wearing rubber clothes stained with unimaginable stains... and black rubber gloves...

DOCTOR DEE

I know what you're thinking, but it isn't so. Nohow.

DOCTOR DUM

Contrariwise, if it was so, it might be , and if it were so, it would be, but as it isn't, it ain't. That's logic.

DOCTOR DEE

I am Doctor Dee. And this is my brother...

DOCTOR DUM

Doctor Dum.

DOCTOR DEE

Our job is to open you up, pull everything out...

DOCTOR DUM

... until we find the very thing we're looking for.

They grin ominously. Alice looks up at the giant twins, terrified... as the white void around them starts to change... transforming into a vast hypnotic spiral that swirls anti-clockwise...

Slowly... Alice's eyes close...

INT. ALICE'S CHILDHOOD HOME – NIGHT.

10 year old Alice stands in the hallway staring at the open front door and the blackness beyond, just as she was when we last saw her in the dream sequence.

A wind blows...

YOUNG ALICE

Dad?

On a side table... a pair of men's leather gloves... She reaches out, picks them up and as she does so she becomes...adult Alice...

Doctor Dee's giant fleshy face appears outside the window behind Alice.

DOCTOR DEE

How old are you?

ALICE

Ten.

DOCTOR DEE

But you're alone in the house.

DOCTOR DUM

Why have you been left alone?

Doctor Dum's shadowy face looms outside the door. They're like giants looking into a doll's house.

ALICE

Dad's left... Mom's asking the neighbor to come look after me so she can go look for him...

DOCTOR DEE

Did he say goodbye?

ALICE

No.

CUT TO:

INT. THE TRUTH ROOM. CONTINUOUS – DAY

The Doctors are bent over the little yellow house.

DOCTOR DEE

Why don't you see if he's left you something in his study?

BACK TO:

INT. ALICE'S CHILDHOOD HOME – NIGHT.

ALICE

No.

DOCTOR DUM

Why not?

ALICE

I'm scared to go in there.

DOCTOR DEE

Why? You've been in there a thousand times before.

ALICE

This time's different.

DOCTOR DUM

Nonsense.

Alice reaches out... opens the door and steps inside.

The room is completely empty of furniture except for a cradle swinging quietly in the center.

DOCTOR DUM (CONT'D)

Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall...

Alice walks towards the cradle over the bare floorboards.

DOCTOR DEE

Humpty Dumpty had a great fall...

Unseen, the baby gurgles quietly.

DOCTOR DEE & DOCTOR DUM

All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put Humpty together again...

Alice looks inside, sees-

Not a baby... but a piglet.

Bang! The door slams behind her. The cradle disappears.

DOCTOR DEE

Now it's time for a battle.

Smiles spread across their faces.

DOCTOR DUM

Lets see if we can find a little lever...

DOCTOR DEE

...to prize the tasty Oyster open.

One by one the floorboards fall away, spiraling down, down into an abyss, leaving Alice standing on a single floor board.

ALICE

AHHH!

Alice immediately drops onto her knees and grabs the sides of the floorboard... Tries not to look down at the cavernous void around her.

The floorboard is 8 inches wide... it creaks and buckles under her weight. All around it, and below... is nothing but thin air... and a sheer drop to a terrifying death.

ALICE (cont'd)

No please, no...

She closes her eyes and hangs on for dear life.

DOCTOR DUM

Well now. Daddy's left you with a fear of heights.

ALICE

This isn't happening. This is all in my head. It's just a dream.

She rises to her feet.

ALICE (CONT'D)

It's JUST A DREAM!

Alice closes her eyes and hangs a foot out over the abyss.

AND STEPS INTO THE VOID...

ALICE (cont'd)

Ahhh!

She falls!

Catches the floorboard with her right arm... swings out over the void, legs dangling... pulls her left hand up and hangs on...

ALICE (CONT'D)

It's real!

DOCTOR DUM

Of course it's real.

ALICE

But I'll die.

DOCTOR DEE

Undoubtedly.

ALICE

Don't you want to know where I've hidden the ring?

DOCTOR DUM

Not really. This is much more fun!

Alice looks up at their faces, looming at the window, grinning...

ALICE

Are you mad!

DOCTOR DEE & DOCTOR DUM

Clinically insane!

Alice looks down swinging over the abyss... terrified... the, floorboard buckling and bouncing with her weight... and her hands start to slip...

FADE TO BLACK.

END OF NIGHT ONE

_Notes_

_This is the end of the night one script. I have a revision script still to post. The revision script is a number of changes that were made to the script while shooting was going on. It's not the whole script, just parts that were changed. I'll try to get it posted this week._

_I'm glad you are all enjoying this. I'm still trying to find a copy of night two but so far have had no luck. I'll keep trying though, it's bound to pop up one day._


End file.
